Ajeeb Dastan Hey Yeah
by 1.krittika
Summary: life is really strange na? one wrong deed..even if u have done that out of some good feelings..destroy ur life completly isnt it? two frnds..one pair of lover..a good relation..all turns to simply zero...all is there but still each one a single island... CONFUSED? read to know more 14th chap updated
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

Hey I'm back with my new story

Now let m clear some points…this idea is a combined one...

**Subshresaha dayadiva **and** me **actually subhu has given it as abhirika idea dayadiva had given a similar theme but focusing on duo... and I had made some weird addition subtraction to both making it a family story of the three...again introducing a new character... and once again I love my creation... and I think most of u will not like it,..

So advance warning if u doesn't like any of my character portrayal...then it's fine but I will not change its nature...

And a secret... iss bar na meine story ki ending nahi sochi…jis raste jayegi jane dungi...dekhte hey...I'm trying this formula first time...har bar ek rough idea atleast hota hey ki stry ko yeah kerna hey..per this time..! actually idea sunte hi dimaag my scenes aisa ane lage ki bas…

So maybe I will b late in reviews but not much...u all know na m a regular updater… so now enough bakbak...

Here's go the story...Enjoy reading…

**Story: **

A young girl of about 17years ranged the doorbell of the house with nameplate **ACP Abhijeet Shrivastav**

Tarika opened the door and she entered with "yeah mere school ki annual day ki card..."

She forwarded an envelope and continued "meri last annual day hey and as usual mein perform ker rahi hu..mere teachers ne kaha hey ki mein apnea parents ko iss saal lau..mujhe koi award milne wala hey so.."

She made a 'u know na blah blah' kind of fac..

Tarika was looking at her daughter.. her style of speaking although a bit rude clearly resembles her father she is a perfect combination.. got her mother's height complexion and hair..fathers eyes smile and intelligence…

But she never expresses that sweet smile never does gives the serene look in her eyes…but uses her intelligence.. "thank god" thought Tarika "iss mamle mein to apni nafraat ko havi nahi hone diya.."

She sighed "kamre mey rakh do card.."

She nodded and moved to her parent's room

She kept the card on the table and was about to moved out when Abhijeet came out of the washroom freed from the long evening shower..

"arey beta aap…koi kaam tha?" he sounded a bit gentler always to his daughter..

And this makes her more irritated..she made a annoyed face "ha who yeah humare annual day ke liye parents ko invitation card hey.."

"kab hey aapka annual day?" Abhijeet had already taken p th card..

"next Saturday ko.."

Abhijeet was studying the card replied with "hmm.. hum jarur.."

"meine aapko jane k liye nahi kaha..mummy ko teachers ki baat batayi aur ager wo jana cahe to its fine per aap nahi…"

Tarika entered with a cup of tea "yeah kya tarika hey apne papa sey baat kerna ka.."

"yeah mere papa nahi hey..aur pichle 13saal mey haar roj mein yeahi khti hu..sunai nahi deta aapko..he is not my father…"

And she rushed out of the room with "inke bjase mere papa kho gaye"

Tarika sighed "pata nahi yeah kab samjhgi..pata to hy ise sab fir bhi.."

Abhijeet was looking at the entrance calmly answered "kya samjhna hey Tarika use?galti to humari thi na?"

"tum kehna kya cahte ho..humne galti kiya tha..wo humara pyar nahi..galti tha?"

Abhijeet smiled "pyar tha..uss pyar ke dam pey la pati tum Adhruti ko duniya mey?nahi na..log to use..jisne use ek pehchan diya wo bhul jaye use…"

"mat bhule per apne ma-baap ko to unki jagah de dey.."

"sayed dey bhi deti agr usse hum uske bachpan na chinte..Tarika ek beti ke liye ek umar taq uske papa idol hote hey…sahara hote hey..duniya k sabse best insaan hote hy..ek aise umar mey use pata chale ki janam se usne jisse baap ka pyar paya who uska koi nahi aur jise usne kabhie nahi dekha wo uska baap hey to asan to nahi hoga na…sayed thora waqt milta to wo adjust ker leti per humne kya kiya..usse ski bachpan chin liya..humlogi ki kamjori ne majbur ker diya ko who serf humari ban ki rahe..aur iss bich humse humari dono rishte hi kho gaye…"

Tarika looked at Abhijeet for some moments and moved out

Abhijeet sat on the bed "sorry Tarika mein tumhe wo sab yaad dilake guilty feel nahi kerwana cahta tha..pr gati to hui thi na tumse…meri tarap najar ayi thi tumhe..apni beti ki ansu nahi..soch liya tumne bachi hey bhul jayegi..per itna asan nahi hey sab…yeahi tak tumhe to uski dkh bhi najar nahi ayi jiske ahsan se humari beti hey…yeah to samajhti ki wo aise dukhi hoke jayega to kaise khush reh paunga..?"

Tarika entered the kitchen "tm sahi kehte ho Abhijeet meine tab serf yeah socha ki uss insaan ke liye tum apni beti ke liye tarapte ho..tumhari beti tumhare hi samne kisi dusre se papa papa keh ke baat kerti hey…mujhe laga wo chale jate hi sab thik ho jayega...meine to socha tha..bachi hey jisse pyar milega use apna legi…meine ahsan ka badla to serf uski akho mey asu dke chukaya..pata nahi aab kaha hoga wo..kaisa hoga…mujhe pata hey aj Adhruti ager sab vul ke apna bhi le tumhe tum khush nahi ho payg..per kaash yeah mey tab sochti…kaash mey samajh pati ki waqt ke saath mey bhi badal gayi hu"

Adhruti entered her room and locked her door…

She sat on the floor attaching her back with the door "papa.. pata nahi itni rude kiu ho jati hu.. meine suna hey mummy aur mr. ACP aap ke bareme baat kerte hey.. aap kabhie rude nahi hote the baro se.. mein to aapki tarah banna cahti hu.. fir kiu… pata nahi jab bhi inhe meri papa kaha jata hey na to kuch ho jata hey mre ander..mujhe aapki wo cehra yaad ata hey aur… aapko pata hey mujse mere dost kehti hey 5 saal ki baat kya yaad rehga.. per mujhe aa bahut ache se yaad hey… aap ko bhi to mein yaad ati hongi yeah fir khoon ka rishta nahi hey isliye aap bhi mujhe bhulgaye?"

She wrapped her arms around her knees.. "aap cahte they ki mein inhe accept ker lu..ker leti per aap kiu chale gaye…sab kehte hey ACP Abhijeet ki beti hey tu..wow.. per mujhe to yeah acgha nahi lagta na…sab ki liye mere papa ACP Abhijeet iss mar mey bhi kitne handsome hey.. per mere liye to mere papa hi handsome hey.. per aap aab kaise dikhte hey..pata nahi mre pass to aap ki serf ek tasveer hey..mere bachpan ki…aapki kitne tasver thi mere saath sab le liye inn logo ne…yeah pata nahi kaise chut gaya…" she smiled..

Then got up moved to washroom washed her face and sat on the beanbag with her guitar and started playing her favorite tune..

Abhijeet was seating in his room engaged in thoughts when he heard that lonely music "dukhi ho gayi humri bitiya..yeah dhun tabhie to bjati he..yaad kr rahi hogi.."

He sighed..

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**shilpa, khushi, artanish, callie, aditya, loveabhi,bint-e-abid, palak, shzk, shrestha, sowmya, duo angel95, priya, guest, navvulu, rajvigir**l thank you

**gd bhai **ur review to this stry is really a suprise..i have seen u reviewing only in duo still now..chalo aap ki dimag mey kya hey bata dijiye...

**aditi **yaar thora rehem khao...sab aise bolti rahogi to mere readers vaag jayenge...

**all the guests** thank you

**guys i will update regularly but with shrter chapters**

**story:**

here far away somewhere a person was working on some files when he noticed one of his collegue entering the office. anoher person teased him s "kiu aj bhi kisi scul ke chqqar laga rahe they?"

"ha yaar yeah ajkal ke sculs bhi na bacho ki kaam aur ma baap ke jyada lete hey interview..."

the person loked up he lost somewhere in past

**fashback starts**

tarika enteed the room with "arey yeah baap beti aab taq nahi uthi...Adhruti uth jao.."

"sona hey," the little girl cuddled to her papa...

tarika shaked "daya tum to uth jao.."

daya opened his one eye "kya hey..subha subha.."

"aj Adhruti ke scul mey interview hey..admission bagera kerwana ey beti ka yeah asehi.."

"arey aab wo serf 3 sal ki hey.."

"mujhe malum hey..aur admission 3saal mey hi hoti hey..13 saal mey nahi.."

"per wo kya bolegi..interview itni choti bachi..."

"use koi newton law nahi pucha jayega aur woha sab asehi umar ki ayenge..aab baatein band tum uth jao aur apne ladli ko bhi uthao..aur haan woha jake aise mat bolna..tumse bhi sawal kerenge..thik se jabab dena..samjhe..'

and she left.

daya sighed turned to Adhruti "uth ja beta tere aajadi ka in khatam.."

"ajadi kya hey papa?"

**flashback ends**

daya silently got up from his desk and moved out in the verendah...

he pulled out his purse and looked at the photo present there

adhruti sitting in her mother's lap like a grumpy kid..

**papa aap bhi ayo na humare saath..**

**arey beta yeah photo aapki aur mumma ki hey...**

**huh..**

tarika had tried to make her smile but...she is a papa's girl..so..

he smiled "aab aap bahut bari ho gayi hogi na?haan aur ek mahina fir novemker ki 25 ko aap 18 saal ki ho jayogi...aap ko mein yaad ata bhi hu?nahi na ayu to hi behtar..."

he sighed was about to move back when his phone rang he recieved the call seake over the phone and was about to keep it back when his eyes stuck on the wall paper..

adhruti had just stared crawling then..

**flashback starts**

daya was seating on the sofa leanig back is head.. Adhruti was at the floor near by.. tarika is at kitche or room... when daya suddenly felt a soft touch on his knees..

he opened his eyes and found adhruti trying to stand taking supoert of his knees

he was just staring at her when she succeded after some eforts and looked up at daya with her lovely eyes..

daya nearly shouted "tarika."

tarika came out running and found Adhruti standing fr the first time "dekho tarika Adhruti khari ho gayi..wo.."

he picked up the doll and rushed to Abhijeet's picture "dekho boss tumhari beti chalne lagi..wo bari ho rahi hey dekh rahe ho na boss..aab wo bolne bhi lagegi..mummy pa.."

he stpped.. tarika silently stood beside him Adhruti was playing with his nose and he is staring strangely at the doll..

"daya.."

daya turned.. "tarika yeah bari horahi hey..ise kabhie na kabhie..pata chalega ki mein iska koi nahi.."

"daya yeah tumhari hi beti hey..tumhari hi rehegi.."

"aur boss?"

tarika looked at the picture "nahi daya Adhruti tuhari hi beti hey.."

**flashback ends**

"waqt ke saath saath mujhe bhi yeahi lagne laga tha..adhruti meri beti hey..abhijeet ki..kuch bhi usse nahi milti thi...per mein galat tha..akhir koi tha hi nahi mein tum dono ka..pata nahi kab ek pura family ka khwab palne laga ta inn dono ko liye..tarika bhi dhire dhire...per fir..mujhe aj bhi yeah samajh nahi ata ki mein khush ho jau ki mera bhai sahi salamaa bapas agaya yeah dukhi ho jau ki meri duniya.." he sighed deeply

and moved back to his office room...

here in Abhijeet's house Abhijeet is getting ready fr bureau when his phone rang he was too busy so turned the phone on speaker.. tarika was about to enter but stoped at the door way

"helo sir.."

"arey freddy kaise ho..bahut din bad call kiya.."

"haan sir wo kuch manisha ki tabiyet tik nahi tha.."

"acha kya hua aab thik hey na bhabi..'

'jee sir aab thik hey..sir wo..."

"ha bolo.."

"sir happy mariage anversery.."

abhijeet's hand stoped fr a moment tarik took a deep reath outside

"thanks yaar..tum bhi na.."

"sir aap pehle kehte they aap celebrate nahi kerte Adhruti ko bura lagega..aab to wo bari ho gayi..bahar jati hey tab to aap dono.."

"freddy isme itni celebrate ki koi baat nahi hey.."

'per sir..kitne barso ki baad to..'

"freddy.."

then after a silence "isi din ki bajase to mera bhai kho gaya na freddy..jaise time gam bhula deta hey na..waise hi khusiyo ki mayina bhi badal deti hey..'

he silently cut the call.. tarika entered kept he tea cup over table and moved out..

she entered the kitchen and let te tears flow..

"im srry Abhijeet meine tumhe koi patni sukh nhi diya..im srry..per pata nahi kiu mein pehle jaise ban hi na payi..pyar mey kerti hu tumse per...jab tum laut ke aye tab laga sab mil gaya mujhe...jo bhi hum dono ki bich duriya hey wo sayed daya ki..daya chala aya to laga duriya nahi aab to kaach ke dewarban chuka hey hum dono ke bich...mein cahke bhi ise gira nahi pati abhijeet.."

Abhijeet also sighed after cutting the call "sayed yeah din khushi ka hona cahiye tha...per.."

he movved out of the house silently..

adhruti also took her breakfast and moved out silently...this house is no more a house..everyone stays here but like some seperate island..

he is nt present here but still like omnipresent is present always..

**A/n : **guys pls read and review

thanks fr so many reviews i hope i will have 25 review in this chapter also...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Subhsresaha, Shilpa,praise22, palak,cracresta, naz,duoangel,artanish,priya,shrestha,callie,shzk,guest,rajvigirl, Aditya,fairy,neha,guest,guest **thank you

**Bint-e-abid **Tarika is not wrong dear..ek larki ki najariye se soch ke dkho..

**Khushi **I'm fine dear aab aap aur aapke dost kaise hey?

**Guest **sorry to know I have bored u and failed to create the require charm if u r reading these chapter pls let me know if I succeed this time

**Navvulu **sayed aap ki sawal ka jabab iss chapter mey mile…batana tum agey ise par bhi paogi yeah Abbhirikafan hone ke naate….?

**Now this is a long chapter..hope u all like it… some suspense will be cleared..more things are there to be cleared…**

**So u all stay tuned**

**Story: **

After Abhijeet left and Adhruti moved to her school Tarika came to the study which now Adhruti use.

She opens the lock of a drawer and pulled out an album…

She sits back in the couch there and turned to the first page...

Adhruti is of 6mnths was sitting on bed and looking at the camera with confused face

"**Daya mujhe nahi khichna photo..tum Adhruti ki photo khich lo serf…"**

"**ok Tarika meine to bas ashi kaha tha rehna do.."**

"**per Adhruti.."**

"**ha uska khich lunga..wo bari hogi to use dikhana bhi hey na.."**

Tarika smiled "hum dono tab serf formally Adhruti ke mummy papa they…per yeah waqt..ss waqt ne hum kab bahut easy kr diya tha ek dusre k saath…Adhruti ki 5saal hone taq hum sayed sachmey rishte khojne lage thy ek dusre mey…sayed man ne lage they ki Abhijet.."

She stopped..

"hum galat they yah sahi…sayed galat hi thy.."

She turned the next page

Adhruti was standing with her teddy…

"**Tarika Adhruti chalne lagi hey..boss kitna khush hoga na jaan ke?"**

"**per wo kuch janta hi to nahi hey "**

"**nahi Tarika..dekhna Abhi jab ayega na tab mein yeah sare photos use dikhaunga…fir kahunga lo aab mera kaam khatam..mein to chala.."**

"**aur apne beti ko bhul jaoge?"**

"**meri kaha Tarika…wo to boss ki…"**

"**aur tumhara koi nahi?"**

"**pata nahi Tarika darr sa lagta hey…boss ajaye to.."**

'**to Abhijet na.."**

"**nahi Tarika min yah kabhie nahi cah sakta..roj Nikhil ko mein phone isi umid se lagata hu ki kaahi Abhijeet ka koi khabr mil jaye baaki to koi humse rista nahi rakhte bas usse ek bar pata chal jaye aur mein uski amanat use lauta du.."**

"wohi umid dhere dhere kho gayi..mahina saal bit gaye uss umid ka daaman thame fir na jane kab dhere dhere wo daman chutta gaya..dil mey to Abhijeet tha per wo kal tha…hum aj mey barne lage they…ek pura pariwar banne lage they…"

She turned on to the next page Adhruti was on her papa's lap both of them were looking like muddy ghost

"**tum dono kya ker ke aye ho?"**

"**arey Tarika ander to ane do…hum na wo garden mey khel rahe they…to Adhruti gir gayi.."**

"**to tumne socha ek bhut hey to dusra kiu thik thak rahe?"**

"**papa yeah but(**bhoot**) kya oota (**hota**) hey?"**

A sweet smile crept over Tarika's lips "Adhruti ne apne tutlati juban mey pehla shabd papa hi boli thi..mummy kehna ka to koi mood hi nahi tha madam ka…kitna sikhana para..aur pata nahi kaise usne uss din…"

**Adhruti is playing with hr doll on the sofa while Tarika is trying to feed her..with difficulty..**

**Daya came out of the study holding a file in his hand.. "Tarika jara calculator dhund k dena.."**

"**uss table mey hey le lo..abhie iss madam ke khdmat mey busy hu.."**

**Daya made an irritated face and still looking in the file passed his hand over the table..the photo frame over the tale containing duo photo fall down..**

**Daya came out of his file world knelt down on the floor picked up the frame Tarika came from behind "Daya.."**

"**Tarika yeah tasveer..najane kaise…yeah…"**

"**Daya relax k tasveer hi to..galti se ho gayi hogi haato tum..saaf ker deti hu.."**

**A voice emerged from sofa..**

"**papa yeah Abhi uncne (**uncle**) ke poto (**photo**) hey na?"**

**They both turned to the child with a jerk…**

'**beta yeah apke uncle nahi hey.."**

"**fil(**fir**) kaun hey?"**

**Daya turned to Tarika ith helpless expression "yeh apke.. daddy hy..'**

"**daddy kya hota hey?"**

**Tarika was looking at Daya continuously his sweaty forehead and helpless expression "beta yeah apke papa ke bare bhai hey to aapke bare papa hue thik hy na?"**

"**Tarika!"**

"**bale papa..acha thik hey"**

"use kisin nahi sikhaya tha uncle kehna per pata nahi kiu usne…mein kya kehti uss din uss masum ko jisne apni jindegii jur li thi uske liye kaise keh deti ki yeah tumhara papa nahi…koi bhi sunega to yeahi kehga ki mein kitni ajeeb hu..apne hi pyar ko aise..per kya uss pyar e khatir Daya ki kiya hua har ahsan bhul jati..apne beti ki bachpan ko kho jane deti.(she paused).per meine kiya to wohi…"

"**Daya mujhe tumse kuch baat kerni hey.."**

"**haa..bolo.."**

"**tum..mera matlab..Adhruti aise.."**

**Daya lookd towards his doll sleeping on his lap..**

"**use apne kamre my le jana hey?"**

"**dekho.. min janti hu tum usse kitni attached ho..per wo aise to kabhie apne pita ko apna nahi payegi.."**

**Daya silently stood up taking Adhruti in his lap**

"**Tarika mein to phele bhi jane ki sochi per iski tabiyet itni biger gayi..itni tej bukhar.."**

"**tm use kuch aur keh ke bhi to..bachi hey bhul jaygi wo..Daya Abhijeet itni din bad apne.."**

'**thik hy Tarika kal mein Adhruti se keh dunga ki mere kisi dost ki woha mera jana jaruri hey..aur fir samjha bujha ke chala jaunga.."**

"**Daya mujhe maaf..'**

"**maafi galti ki mangi jati hey..apna haq bapas mangne ki nahi…acha aab ise le jao..so gayi yeah.."**

"**nahi rhne do tumhare pass hi rehne do..mein..(**she was searching for words**) tum kaha jaoge?"**

"**duniya kaafi bari hey Tarika..aur wo bhi ek aise insaan ke liye jiska koi bandhan nahi…tumhe fiqar kerne ki jarurat nahi.."**

'**mein wo..tum.."**

"**please tum khud ko guilty mat mehsus karo..it's all right..jao raat ho chuki hey.."**

"mein kya kerti..ek taraf Abhijeet taras chukka tha apne beti ke muh se papa sunne ke liye..aur Adhruti hey ki…humne to socha tha use dhere dhre samjhayenge per uss din.."

**ACP sir and Salunkhe sir was present in their house they had be always angry on the decision of Daya and Tarika getting married and they didn't have any clue that Adhruti is actually Abhijeet's blood..**

**But now knowing the truth they are here to apologies..**

**The old doctor started "Daya beta hume maaf.."**

"**its ok sir aap logo ne jo bhi kaha kya..wo sab Abhijeet ke pyar mey ake hi to.."**

**Abhijeet was also silently standing in one corner..now days he feels this Daya and Tarika both are unknown to him..**

**ACP sir started "tum dono hume bata to sakte they na?"**

**Tarika started in a low tone "meine socha tha per Daya ne kabhie kehne nahi diya.."**

**All eyes turned to Daya who smiled "aanath sunne mey hi kaafi dard hota hey sir..najayes kahe koi meri beti..mera matlab Abhijet ki beti ko yeah.."**

**His correction pinched the hearts.. but they all remained quiet..**

**ACP sir asked "aab kya socha hey?"**

**Tarika looked up at Daya the same question was in her eyes…**

**Abhijeet tried "sir.. Adhruti abhi bachi hey wo yeah sab baatein nahi samjhgi.."**

**Dr. Salunkhe said in a hurt tone "Abhijeet to tm kya cahte ho Tarika asehi.."**

**Daya looked towards dr. Salunkhe for some moments.**

"**aap chinta mat kijiye sir.. Tarika ki aur meri divorce ke liye meine apply ker diya hey.."**

**Tarika grasped… "divorce…" her voice is less than a whisper.. she can't protest it.. she had waited long for Abhijeet but why the hell can't she be happy…**

**ACP sir asked in a tired tone "aur Adhruti?"**

**Daya replied in a stern tone "use samjhna hoga ki mein uska koi bhi nahi hu..aur Abhijeet hi uska papa hey.."**

**Before anyone can react a small shriek was heard from the door way "paaapppaaa.."**

**All eyes turned there… Adhruti was sleeping inside, they don't know when she had woke up and hearing voices from the hall had come there…**

**ACP sir looked towards Daya who closed his fists and eyes tightly "Abhijeet Adhruti bula rahi hey.."**

**Abhijeet just looked at Daya in pain..**

**Dr. Salunkhe said "beta who.."**

**But no he didn't turn towards his doll..**

**Tarika cam near her "beta aap uth kab gaye.."**

**She tried to pick her up but she jerked "papa kya keh rahe they…"**

**She ran towards her papa.. and hold his hand jerked it with "papa papa bolo na..kya kaha aapne.."**

**Daya still without opening his eyes "Adhruti… "**

**Adhruti was shocked.. her father used to call her shone guriya doll…what's this…**

**But the stern voice continued "mein apki papa nahi hu.."**

**Adhruti's grip automatically loosened..**

**ACP sir tried "Daya please use.."**

"**sir please.. aap log kehenge to yeah kabhie nahi manegi..mujhe hi kehna hoga na…"**

**Tarika was crying silently..she don't know why once again she is feeling like losing everything…**

**Dr. Salunkhe had wished for his daughter to be happy but her face is telling that she is not.. her baby is not.. so has she forgotten Abhijeet..is he wrong asking Daya to make these past lovers a story of present..**

**Abhijeet was still staring at Daya wo continued "mein apka koi bhi nahi hu..aapki papa koi aur hey.."**

**Adhruti murmured "papa.. aap gussa ho mujse.."**

**Daya stopped for a moment and before he continued Abhijeet stopped him with "Daya aab bas karo tum..bachi hey who…nahi samjh sakti yeah sab..galti humse hiu hey use kiu saja de rahe ho.."**

"**saja nahi deraha hu Abhijeet..sajah se bachane ki koshish ker raha hu..kaal ko tum dono ek ho jayoge to iske liye aur bhi mushkil.."**

"**just shut up..nahi hona koi ek..divorce file kerne se pehle pucha tumne kisise..hume ek kerne wale tum kaun hote ho?"**

**The seniors were looking at Abhijeet with shocking expression… Tarika was still looking downwards holding her baby by her shoulder…**

**Daya smiled "to tum faisla ker lena ek hona hey yeah nahi..mein bas aur nahi samhal sakta tumhara amanat.."**

**he turned to go out.. Abhijeet in tough voice "to aab Adhruti tumpey bojh ban gayi?"**

**Daya's body shivered "jo samajh na hey samajh lo tum.."**

**Abhijeet moved near 'mujhe tumhare muh se jabab cahiye…"**

**Daya turned "to tum yeah keh rahe ho ki tumhe Adhruti ki jimmedari nahi leni..matlab tumne Tarika ka istemal kiya tha..pyar nahi? Adhruti tum dono ki pyar ki nahi tumhari ayashi…"**

**"Dayyyaaa…"**

**Daya smiled "Adhruti tumhari beti hey Abhijeet…tumhara khoon..jab se tum laut ke aye ho roj suntan hu mein ki aab tumhe tumhari beti se mujhe mila dena cahiye…aab mujhe iss jhote rishte se Tarika ko aajad ker dena cahiye…tum itni din apne bachi se durr rahe tumhara dard kitna bara hey..tarika saalo tarapti rahi…to aab mein ker raha hu na.."**

**He moved near Adhruti and Tarika..**

"**bas kanun ki formalities ki der hey..fir Adhruti tumhe papa bulayegi…"**

**He smiled "aur yeah jo Tarika ki maang dekh rahe ho wo tumhare naam se rangegi…"**

**He bent to Adhruti "beta hum aapke koi nahi they..aap mere liye kya they..wo kehna ka waqt bhi aab nahi raha…"**

**Abhijeet was still staring at him while the seniors were standing in a head down mode Daya got up "Tarika aab rona chor do..aab jhute rishte se ajaadi jo milne wali hey…boss mein intejer kerta tha tumhara per kahi na kahi darta tha..ki dhoke se bana hu baap..kahi wo..khair agaya na wo din.."**

**He moved out..passes Abhijeet whispers in a tone only audible to him "Abhi tum jante ho na mujhe..mein rshto mey dhoka nahi kerta..mein na sache dil se hi iss masum ki baap ban gaya tha…"**

**And moved out completely..**

Tarika came back to present with her phone ringer.. she felt her cheeks all wet and she still feeling the same as she felt on that day..what she needs to cry loudly asking everyone the old question "why me"

She got up drank a glass of water and looked at her phone..

**A/n: **guys pls review…

**Hope iss bar bhi mujhe 23 reviews kam se kam mile… I will wait for the reviews..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

**Honey, dayadiva, fairy,loveabhi, guest,guest,cracresta,neha,navvulu,shzk,kamikaze me, duoangel95, rai, Aditya,rajvigirl, callie,shrestha, palak,guest guest **thank you dear

**Priya **kya it's really so easy in practical... achanaq se chachu accept ker lena...jiske saath kabhie pati patni ki rltn nibhaya usme achanaq devar bhabi ban jana wo bhi ek jagah reh ker? I will surely try to give a nice ending but nothing impractical... thank u... pls continue ur support

**Naz **acha thikache dek6i dukho theke bachano jay kina... yup I'm in fb…

**Rati kaushal **first welcome as a reviewer... now mein khud ek Abhijeet fan hu...aur aapko kiu laga he is being portrayed as villain? Aap mujhe waqt to dijiye sabka emotion dikhane ka.. 3 chapters mey sab to cover nahi ho sakta na? aur mujhe iss story mey sahanubhuti hey to serf uss bachi ki character se.. kiuki galti serf usne nahi ki… aur Daya ki sakoon ki baat.. kya jin ke liye hum apni jindegi ke har sapna Khushi khatam ker dete hey wo pass nahi hey to dukh ke bich sakoon ata hey? Nope… aur Tarika koi pyar ka jhansa nahi derahi hey.. I guess from ur name tha girl.. just imagine urself there.. 6saal ek admi ki saath shaadi ke bandhan mey rehna fir apne past swikar lena.. uss admi ke ahsan ko bhul jana yeah thik hota? She is nt tlng that she is still in love she is neither tlng that she had forgotten him..are dil hey life hey slate nahi..ki naam likho aur pocho..fir pehle wala naam likho.. ha Abhijeet ka gam jyada hey per aap waqt to dey mujhe ki mein unki character tak pahuchu… aur haa har bar wo galat nahi hey per galti sab se hoti hey.. aur yeahi bhi galti Abhirika se hui.. kya.. parte raho samajh jaoge.. aur pichle kiss try ki baat ker rahe ho aap? Perte ho to review kiu nahi dete.. diya karo.. author ko acha lagta hey.. thank you and sorry if I'm rude

**Baki sabke sawalo ka jabab milega..pls thora time do.., pls.. ***puppy eyes*****

Now goes the story

**Story:**

Abhijeet reached bureau and went to his cabin.. no new case was reported so he can see the officers doing file work relaxing among each other..he came out to take details of some old case when suddenly his eyes caught two of his juniors fighting as

"dekh tu yeah filework khud ker mein nahi kerne wala.."

"arey yaar ker dena..raat ko mein dinner treat dunga.."

"tu na mujhe humesha bewakoof banata hey asehi.."

"tujhe bewakoof mein kaise banaoga?wo to tu janam se hi.."

'kya?"

"arey marr gaya..tu.." he stopped noticing their ACP standing there..

"sir..wo….mein…wo.."

Abhijeet just shook his head in no "sham tak mujhe tumhare hi haath ki completed ek file cahiye..ok"

Abhijeet turned to go back to his cabin heard the murmur "yaamraaj.."

He entered the cabin and silently sat down on the chair

"**boss raavan bhi na.."**

"**boss kr do na file..please…"**

"**tum na bahut hi jaalim ho…"**

He sighed "pata nahi kaha hoga wo..kya kerta hoga…"

He remembered his words with Tarika

"**Abhijeet tumhe lagta hey sari galti meri hi hey?"**

"**nahi..sayed meri.."**

"**nai humne koi galat soch se to nahi kiya tha na…humne to socha tha sab thik hoga"**

"**to tumne socha tha tum Daya ko yeahi se jane ko bologi to sab aasan ho jayega?"**

"kya serf Tarika hi kasurwaar hey?kehke na sahi per majbur to sayed meine hi kiya tha use?"

**Adhruti is busy in coloring something over her copy..Tarika mostly used to be in her room now after Abhijeet has returned… but Adhruti is calling her..**

**Abhijeet sat beside Adhruti "kya ker rahe ho beta aap?"**

"**colour.."**

"**acha kya color ker rahe ho aap?"**

"**my family.."**

**She showed the copy to Abhijeet "yeah hey papa mummy aur yeah Adhruti.."**

**Tarika came out of her room..Abhijeet continued "arey bah..per mein nahi hu ismey?"**

"**aap to guest ho.."**

**Tarika sees the rapid color change on Abhijeet's face…**

"Tarika se chup nahi pati thi mere dard…usne to serf uss dard ka ilaaj dhunda tha…aur uss pal mey to sach mey mein yeah vul gaya tha ki jise Adhruti meri haq de rahi hey wo mera hi bhai hey..mein.."

He rested his head on the back rest..

**Daya is away somewhere from the morning and now its late evening.. Tarika is pacing up and down the hall..Abhijeet was in his room but can feel her tension.. **

**He came out with "Tarika aayega..phone ker lo.."**

"**kiya..out of reach…"**

**Adhruti came out "mummma papa nahi aye.."**

"**nahi beta…pata nahi..kaha reh gaye.."**

"**mujhe papa ki pass jana hey.." she is about to cry.. Tarika said "beta pls ro mat wo ajaye fir chale jana..aur daant bhi dena.."**

**Tarika looked at the clock.. "acha aap abhie thora khelo..hum apke liye dinner banana jate hey.."**

**She moved in the kitchen glancing once more at the door with "Abhijeet jara Adhruti ko dekhna…"**

**Adhruti was silently looking at the scene..he feels like an outsider, but this is his love his child… "daya har shart har bar jitta aya tu..mujse kaam lene ke liye manane mey bhi jit jata tha…yeahi bhi jit gaya.."**

**He jerked "mein kya…mujhe to uski ahsan manna cahiye..wo na hota to Adhruti…aur Tarika bhi sayed per mujhe wo mile hi kaha har pal ahsas hota hey ki mein koi bahar ka hu aur tumlogo ki bich…"**

**He didn't noticed Tarika standing at the kitchen door hearing all this.. he came back to the scene with Adhruti tugging his shirt sleeve.. he looked down "aap papa ko hello karo na?"**

"**hello..beta.."**

**Tarika replied from her place "phone lagane ko bol rahi hey..beta phone nahi lag raha hey..aap kamre mey jao.."**

"**per mujhe papa ke pass jana hey…" she strted crying with muffled voice.. Abhijeet was about to pick her up but she jerked him and rushed to her room**

**Abhijeet called "beta.."**

**Tarika continued "tum hare nahi ho..basthora waqt lag raha hey..itne saal ki duri ko varne ke liye najdigi ki waqt cahiye hota hey..aur sayed usi ke liye Daya subha se bahar jake baitha hey.."**

**Abhijeet just looked down "per Adhruti ka to sochna than a…wo to miss ker rahi hey.."**

"**aab uske papa agaye hey to koi aur kiu soche?"**

**Abhijeet looked up Tarika gave a forced smile and moved to Adhruti's room..**

"kya mein insecure feel kerne laga tha?kya mein darne laga tha?warna meine kaise keh diya uss din aya ko.."

**Daya came back late night Adhruti had already slept tired of crying.. Tarika was in Adhruti's room when the door bell rang..**

**Abhijeet opened the door…**

**Daya entered and glanced towards Adhruti's room Tarika was standing at the room door replied in stern voice "khana kahoge?"**

**Daya nodded in no.. and was about to move to his room when Abhijeet asked "subha se gayeb ho..Adhruti kitna ro rahi thi?"**

**Daya smiled "to tumhe samhal lena tha na.."**

"**per use to.." Daya cut him off with "apni papa ki taalash thi na?"**

"**tumhare rehte mein uska papa kabhie ban nahi payunga.."**

**Daya looked at his face silently for some moments… Abhijeet got what he just told tried to make it clear "meraa matlab uske liye to tumhi uske papa ho..to mein.."**

**Daya without hearing or answering just moved in his room..**

**Tarika said "Daya to nahi khayega..tum to chalo dinner kerne.."**

"**aur tum?"**

**Tarika looked down "mein wo…"**

"**rehna do..aadat ho gayi hogi tumhari ki.."**

**Tarika looked up "nahi chalo hum dono dinner ker lete hey.."**

**Abhijeet sighed "hmm.."**

**He moved towards Daya's room Tarika stopped "rehno do na…"**

**Abhijeet turned and nodded…**

**After dinner Tarika was busy in kitchen cleaning the chores Abhijeet made his way to Adhruti's room found Daya sitting over the bed and Adhruti in his laps keeping her head over his shoulder and Daya pacifying her "sholly beta maaf ker do..itna gussa..baple…aap baat nahi karoge.."**

"**nahi..kutty.."**

"**dekhoge bhi nahi mere taraf?"**

"**nahi.."**

"**fir goud mey kya kr rahe ho?"**

"**baithi hu.."**

**Daya smiled "waise saytan ho gayi hey meri guriya..sone ki acting ker rahi thi haan.."**

"**nahi mein to so hi rahi thi..aap ake kissi diya to neend khul gayi..I was missing u…"**

**Daya kissed her cheeks "aap na ager mein gher pey na rahu to Abhijeet ke saath khlna thik hey?"**

"**nahi wo uncle.."**

"**uncle nahi hey beta…"**

"**acha bale papa.."**

"**beta.."**

"**hmm.."**

"**unhone na apna naam badal diya hey…aur sab unhe unke naam se hi bulate hey..naam hey papam…to aap bhi na wohi bulana..ok?"**

**Adhruti looked up "papam..(**she started laughing..**) yeah kaisa naam hey?"**

"**maje ki hey na?"**

"**hmm bahuuut.."**

"**to fir aj se yeahi bulana thik hey?"**

"**thik hey" she yawned **

"**neeni ayi hey.." she nodded.. Daya picked her up and lied on bed "aankh band karo so jao.."**

"**story."**

"**arey ankh band karo..kehta hu.."**

**She closed her eyes with a smile.. Daya with caressing her hairs started a story..**

**Abhijeet was silently looking at these when he felt some presence behind turned to find Tarika staring at the bed with teary yes "Tarika.."**

**Tarika immediately rubbed her tears "ha..wo mein tumhe bulane ayi thi.."**

"sayed kaahi na kaahi mjhe bhi lagta tha ki waqt ke saath sab thik ho jayega..per 11 saal beet gaye..kuch thik nahi hua.."

He looked outside

"daya ne Adhruti ko samjhana suru hi kiya tha…ki uss din ACP sir aur doctor saab ki baatein sab Adhruti ne sun liya…aur Daya ne bhi uss din sab ugal diya..wo bhi to jujh raha tha khud se…aur Adhruti k nanhi si dimaag my aya ki mere liye uska papa…"

He drank water from the glass then closed his eyes

"Daya jo nikla tha uss din sayed ata hi nahi… pura din kaha tha wo pata nahi...ACP sir aur doctor saab to tension mey hi agaye..mujhe bhi darr lag raha tha..pata tha mujhe uska nature..kahi kuch ker baithe to..Adhruti to ek dam chup ho gayi thi..ek shabd nahi bola usne.."

**Daya moved out..passes Abhijeet whispers in a tone only audible to him "Abhi tum jante ho na mujhe..mein rishto mey dhoka nahi kerta..mein na sache dil se hi iss masum ki baap ban gaya tha…"**

**And moved out completely..**

**Abhijeet was stunned at his place for some minutes then turned to Tarika who is trying to make Adhruti speak something "Adhruti kya hua aapko bolo kuch..beta.."**

**Adhruti is standing like a statue and her face is so pale that it scared Abhijeet to his core..**

**He picked up Adhruti with "beta…aap ko papa ke pass jana hey na?"**

**But Adhruti didn't react.. he turned to Tarika who is crying "sir dekhiye na..meri bachi…Adhruti.."**

**Abhijeet looked at dr. Salunkhe who checked her pulse "ise hospital le jana cahiye..pulse bhi low hey.."**

**ACP sir hurriedly "fir soch kya raha hey..chal..chalo Abhijeet..Tarika chalo beta.."**

**Abhijeet and dr. Salunkhe was about to move out when Tarika says "sir Daya ko phone..use bata.."**

**Abhijeet looked at Tarika something inside him broke…but now it's not time for those..**

**ACP sir nodded and all moved out while trying Daya's number which ranged in the house itself**

**They reached hospital and doctor after examining told "bahut gehra shock laga hey..ajkal ke bache kaafi advance hey..TV bagera ki chalte sab kuch se bakiff hey kuch aisa usne suna ye dekha jo shocking saath hi saath dardnaq bhi hey..use rulane ki koshish kijiye warna sayed brain mey shock ki bajase wo bolna bhul jaye..filal wo so rahi hey..uth jaye to aap log mil lijiyega"**

**The doctor left Tarika broke down in crying dr. Salunkhe sat beside her "Tarika kuch nahi hoga beta..sab thik ho jayega.."**

**ACP sir looked at Abhijeet who was standing in a corner looking at the sleeping beauty inside..**

**He kept a hand over his shoulder "Abhijeet.."**

"**sir…meri galti kyat hi sir…Tarika ko pyar kerna..uss pyar ko yeah pehchan dena..yeah duty ki khatir sab bhul ke khud ko saup dena..sir uss mission leak ho gaya, fir hume bandi banaya gaya…torcher se aisi haalat ker di thi ki hum sab officers jinda laash ban ke reh gaye they..jab sab thik hua..hum mile tab se pura thik hone taq mujhe intejer tha kab aaplog se milunga..desh ki security measures ki karaan jab taq hum pura fit nahi hue hume bapas nahi ane diya gaya nahi contact kerne diya gaya..sir iss sab mey meri kya galti thi? Mujhe bapas ana hi nahi tha sir.."**

"**Abhijeet…"**

"**ha sir… woha mein sochta tha mein jaunga to mera bhai kitna khush hoga Tarika kitni…saal bite fir socha Tarika ko aab agey barna cahiye..mujhe to pata bhi nahi tha ki mein baap banne wala tha…per sir mere ane se mere bhai ka mere pyar ka jindegi mey serf toofan hi to aya…"**

**He attached his head to the wall..**

"**Abhijeet please beta Adhruti ke liye.."**

"**sir uska kya kasur tha.. meine aur Tarika ne galti ki apne sima langh ke per uss masum ka kya kasur tha sir…"**

**He stopped ACP sir too didn't have any answer..**

**Tarika stopped sobbing "sir.. hume Daya se contact kerna hoga…warna meri bachi…"**

**Abhijeet came forward "ha tum ruko yeahi uske pass mein ata hu.."**

**ACP sir tried "per tum kaha.."**

"**use usse behtar janta tha mein sir…dekhu jara aj bhi janta hu yeah nahi.."**

**He left the hospital**

"mein sayed jan kuch jyada gaya tha use..aur jyada jane walo aksar ajnaabi ban ke reh jate hey.."

**A/n: **guys pls review…

**Hoping to see the reviews reach 90 above this time…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**Praise22, duoangel95,Shilpa,priya,fairy,honey,guest,palak,Aditya,guest,shrestha,loveabhi,navvulu,rai,guest,shzk,naz,Khushi,artanish,rajvigirl,dayadiva **thank u

**Guest **itne saal bad..I mean shaadi ke 17 saal bad 2nd baby..thora ajeeb nahi hey..I mean umar ka kuch lihaj karo yaar :p

**Rati **I m extremely sorry for my last answer… hopes I will b able to show the kind of Abhijeet u wish..but mujhme wo talent na ho to maaf kr dena…

And special thanks to all who wished me yesterday..gave me their best wishes and made my special day more more special..thanks a lot…

**Story: **

**Abhijeet moved directly to the home and saw the bike missing.."Bike leke gaya hey..matlab sea side nahi gaya hoga..fir.."**

**his ears buzzed with some lines as**

**"Abhi yea cottage mey na hum retirement k bad ayenge enjoy kerne..kitna shant hey na environment"**

**"tune yea purana tuta futa cottage isliye kharida?"**

**"ha yaar..ager kabhie hum dono ki bich kuch aisa ajaye ki hum saath na rah paye to mein yeaha..."**

**"Daya!"**

**"acha acha aab yeah fiery eyes mat dikhao..sorry..arey bola na sorry"**

**a pain flashed in Abhijeet's eyes..**

**He sighed and took a cab to the old cottage..**

**After descending down the cab he approached the cottage, its dark..**

**"sayed yeaha bhi.." then only he noticed a lump of more darkness sitting on the dark stairs with his head buried in knees..**

**Abhijeet for a moment stopped..**

**He himself felt strange to approach someone else to beg for his daughter's life..**

**But then remembered the doctor's comments and approached **

**"Daya tum yeaha baitho ho..chalo mere saath abhie.."**

**"Kyu jao kis hasiyat se? Na main Tarika ka kuch hu na Adhruti ka to kiu jau us ghar main?"**

**"Adhruti hospital mey hey.."**

**Daya panics "Kya kya hua use?(pauses and composes himself) haan toh tum jao na.. Tum uske papa ho.. "**

**Abhijeet turned Daya towards him forcefully...a very low ray of street light falling on the area made him see the teary eyes of his friend...**

**Daya also noticed the blank eyes..where only silence and loss prevails...**

**"Daya tum keh rahe ho yea..tum? Aur waise bhi meine serf use.. Khair doctor ne kaha hey use shock laga hey aur ager yeah chala to wo bolna vul jayegi..Daya tu"**

**He was looking directly in Daya's eyes**

**Daya quickly averts his eyes Abhijeet cud c his resistance breaking.**

**"Aj use shock se bacha ne k liye chala bhi gaya to bhi to kal use chor k ana hi padega. Tab?"**

**Abhijeet left him sat down on the stairs**

**"thak chuka hu mein Daya thak chuka hu..mujhe nahi cahiye apni beti..tu use bachale..yaar gunah mera hey na..use saja mat dey..mein chala.."**

**Daya pressed his hand "Abhi.."**

**Abhijeet looked up.. He was missing this tone this voice..**

**But the essence of the voice was missing... "Tumhara khoon ..khoon hai wo... Tarika pyar hai tumhara.. Kisi ne galti nahi kiya Abhi hum mai se kisi ne nahi galti to meri kismat ki hai jisne mujhe sab kuch deke bhi kuch nahi diya.."**

**"nahi meri galti hey..kya hota mein laut k na ata to..serf mey..hi to rehta akela per aab..sab ki jindegi mey toofan la diya meine.." Abhijeet was staring at the vast darkness...still nothing in his eyes**

**"jab mein woha tha na pal pal sochta tha jab ayunga to tab kaun kya karega..saal beet gaye meine socha aab Tarika ko agey bar jana cahiye..pata hey wo bhul nahi payegi..per uske gher wale jarur uski shaadi..fir saal beete meine man liya aab Tarika meri nahi rahi sayed..mujhe to yeah bhi pata nahi tha ki mera koi ansh Tarika ke pass...per mujhe pata tha koi ek hey jo bahut khush hoga mujhe dekh k bapas pa ke..mera bhai..woha ek andheri kothri mey rakha gaya tha hume..bahar barish hone se chad se paani ata tha..mein sochta tha Mumbai mey bhi barish ho raha hoga..mera bhai veeg to nahi raha..raat dhal jati thi..sochta tha Tarika gher gayi bhi hogi yeah..kaahi Daya beach pey to nahi baitha hey..subha ho jati thi..Tarika lab chali gayi hogi..team ke bich mujhe khoj rahi hogi..roj yeahi sab sochta tha.."**

**he paused..**

**Daya is sitting with down head who started in low voice "tumhare missing hone ki ek mahina bad Tarika ko pata chala ki wo ma banne wali hey..uske gherwale automatically abortion k liye bolenge yea soch usne apne gherwalo ko chitthi likh k aur lab mey resign de k kaahi dur jane ki soch rahi thi..mujhe to achanaq uske reports mil gaye..kaahi bhi jati iss duniya mey sawal to ek hi hota iss bache ka baap kaun hey?mein apne boss ki nishani ko wo sab kaise sunne deta..meine faisla le liya..Tarika sayed nahi manti..per strong se strong insaan bhi apne bache ke liye majbur ho jate hey..per mujhe darr tha ki ager logo ko team ko pata chale ki wo anewala bacha mera..(he closes his eyes) meine Tarika ko tumhari qasam de diya ki wo kisiko na bataye..sabko humne bataya ki hum jindegi mey agey barna cahte hey isliye shaadi..taaki bhule se bhi kabhie uss bache ko pata na chale ki wo mera.."**

**Abhijeet was still starring at the dark "tumne unn dono ko jindegi di aur mein ake sab ki.."**

**"nahi Abhijeet..humne soch hi liya tha ki mein serf naam ka baap banunga..per jab nurse Adhruti ko mujhe dikhane le gayi..meine use uthaya to usne ajeeb sa ek cehra banaya..bahut din bad mey has para..pata nahi kya ho gaya tha..roj ghanto baat kerta tha usse..CID chor chuka tha..ek scout trainer tha tab mein waqt bhi kaafi tha..mein tumhe bhula nahi tha per sayed yeah bhul gaya tha ki Adhruti meri nahi tumhari.."**

**they both were silent for sometime then Daya added "mein chala jaunga Abhijeet..kabhie tum logo ki jindegi mey bapas nahi ayunga..Adhruti ko itna pyar dena ki iss shaqs ko bhi wo bhul jaye.."**

**Abhijeet was about to say something when his phone rang..it's Tarika**

**Tarika asked in a eager tone "Daya mila?dctrs keh rahe hey Adhruti ko kabhie bhi hosh asakta hey.."**

**"ha hum ate hey"**

**Abhijeet dsconected the call and turned to Daya "tumhe aab koi rishta nahi rakhna hey na?mat rakho..bas ek ahsaan aur ker do..mere saath hospital chalo.."**

**Daya looked at him silently then stood up..Abhijeet too moved..**

Abhijeet moved his palm over his face "Uss din Adhruti ne Daya ko dekhte hi jor se ro pari..hum log nischint ho gaye..per kaahi na kaahi lag raha tha fir se ek ahsaan..mein tut ta jaraha tha..dil mey ata tha sb chor char k chal du..per fir Adhruti ko dekhne ki cah Tarika ke ek pal ke liye dekh pana wo hasta hua cehra..nahi ja paya.."

he closed his eyes..

"Adhruti ko lagne laga tha uss ki papa mere bajase dur horahe hey..wo to itna darne lagi thi ki neend mey bhi Daya ko chorne ko tayar nahi hoti thi..fir Tarika ke kehne se Daya jab chala gaya..achanaq se bari ho gayi humari beti..uska pura bachpan meine kho diya.."

he was in his thoughts when one of his juniors called him for some important case..

**Here** Adhruti was coming back from school when she saw a small child crying loudly and her father taking her into lap trying to stop her...

Her feet stopped immediately

**"array rote nahi..pls acha chalo mumma ko dhundte hey..yeah tarika bhi na..itni der koi lagata hey kya.."**

**the crying voice increased..**

She didn't remember all the details..she is about 5years then but she remembered her papa playing with her throwing her in air and catching..

**"aap ko doll nahi cahiye"**

**"nahi.."**

**"to teddy lete hey chalo.."**

**"nahi teddy nahi..cricket bat.."**

**"aap cricket kheloge?"**

**"haan aap ko khelna nahi ata kya?"**

the hearty laugh her papa had laughed

**"papa aap kya kar rahe ho?"**

**"yeah na exercise hey.."**

**"ex..ecelsice...mujhe bhi kerna hey.."**

**and the starting of her exercise**...now she is a NCC scout..still follow those exercise..

"papa mujhe aur bhi bahut kuch sikhna tha..aapse parna tha..apna har result aapko dikhana tha..har occasion pey aapse gift lena tha..bahut kuch kerna tha..bahut kuch chut gaya..I hate these people"

she wiped her tears and moved towards her home..

**A/n: **guys pls review…

**I will wait for the reviews.. hope to see it cross 115 this time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note**

**Callie,honey,Dayadiva,duoangel95,cutesmile, ,cracresta,rajvigirl,loveabhi,praise22,guest,neha,aditi,kamikaze Me, AS anjana, guest, priya, navvulu, shrestha, Naz, rai.. **thank you

Spcl thanks to **naz **and** kamikaze me **and** Dayadiva **warna sayed mey yea chap bhi nahi likh pati..i know u three will b not like my next turn in story bcz u all got the perspective but…

bakio mese bahut log cahte hey ki mein happy family dikha du..per sayed wo tough ho**..**

**Aap mese bahuto ne Adhruti ko leke bahut kuch kaha..wo dekh k kal meine soch liya tha ek do chap mey happy family ko dikha dungi..aur story complete...**

**Hum readers k liye likhte hey readers yea cahte hey to yeahi sahi..aj ki chapter k bad mein ek turn laungi aur fir...**

**Per uske liye mujhe kuch time cahiye..**

**Bcz mujhe khud yea ending nahi pasand..kiuki aap mese koi bhi khud ko imagine nahi ker pa rahe honge per just imagine kiya jaye to practical mey happy ending in life cnt happen in this case Aur iss story k bad I m going away from ff..meri stories ki jaan mere OC s hey aur aap sab ko wohi pasand nahi..**

**Iss bar Adhruti ki character mey meine apni har dard har sawal nichor diya tha per sabko wo bura laagi..selfish lagi..use bhi aisa trtment milna cahiye..its ok guys..aapko to aapne baat batane ka haq hey hi..per mein thik se nahi likh payi yea to khud ko express nahi ker payi..yea meri soch hi kharab ..**

**Mein iss story se bahut attached ho gayi thi ki likhte hue royi..reviews par k bhi bahut senti ho gayi thi :p ..**

**Khair sayed kuch jyada hi ulaj gayi hu..to yea story aap sab ki hisaab se ending ker k..bye to ff..**

**To aap sab apna opinion de dijiye majority wins.. Bas kuch waqt.. Mujhe apne hisab chor k sochne k liye waqt to cahiye na.. :|**

Sorry if I sound rude

Now goes the story

**Story:**

evening dawned.

.Adhruti is on the lounge sofa shuffling TV channels...Abhijeet in the dinning chair reading newspaper...

Tarika comes from kitchen with two cups of coffee and juice...after handing over the juice to Adhruti and one cup to Abhijeet she settled on another sofa with "Abhijeet jis case ke bareme baat ker rahe they uska hua kuch?"

"arey uss patni ney hi khoon kiya tha..arey uska pati uspey torture kerti thi..to kuch aur qadam uthati apne bache ke bareme to sochti.."

Tarika sighed "ma baap aise qadam uthate hi kiu hey jisse bacho ko jindegi var pareshani jhelni pare.."

Adhruti looked up "correct mamma per kya hey na yea kehna asan hey kerna nahi..aap logo ne bhi to nahi kiya na?"

Tarika looked at her with a scowl "arey aise kiu dekh rahi hey?aapne bhi to apne beti ka nahi socha?"

Abhijeet in a cold voice answered "humne aapka hi soch k Daya ko.." but was cut with "arey unki baat to choriye usse pehle?mein man leti hu mere biological father ho aap to apne mere legal father ko mere jindegi se durr ker diya its fine..per usse pehle?jo kaam aap logo ne usse bhi barso pehle kiya tha..mere janm ka itihas.."

Tarika in a strict loud tone "Adhruti.."

"chilayi mat aap..ager wohi kaam aj mein ker ayu to?aisehi use acha man lengi na aap?tab nahi kehenge ki meine galti ki paap kiya..ha nahi kehenge?"

Tarika looked towards Abhijeet..Adhruti stood up..

"bahut asan sa ek sawal puchu?(turned to Abhijeet) mein aapko apna father manu na manu aap to beti mante hey na mujhe..aj yea aj se 5 saal bad bhi mein kisi se pyar karu aur apne maryada ko iss haat tak toru to aap kya kahenge?wo larka kisi bajase gayeb ho jaye to aap kya kehenge..mein bhi ek najayes bache ka ma banne wali hu yea aapko pata chalega to kya kehenge?tab yeahi sochenge na ki us paap se kaise chutkara mile?paap hoga na wo..galti ka natija hoga na wo?mein lakh cheek cheek ke kahu ki yea pyar ka natija hey aap manenge?maan payenge koi ma baap?"

Abhijeet looked down..he can feel his own fiery eyes staring at him..

Adhruti took a deep breath turned to Tarika who is already down head and teary eyes "aap yeahi kehenge ki mujhe kaun apnayega?hey na? Mein is duniya ki najar mey gir jaungi..aur wo bacha ek paap kehlayega..hey na?"

her voice turned teary "to mein kya hu?paap hi to hu..aap dono key..najayes hi to hu..aur jisne mujhe paap kehlane se bachaya uske liye aap log ke dil mey serf kuch hamdardi..hamdardi ki kabil aaplog hey wo nahi.." she hissed

Tarika looked up Adhruti continued "ager yeahi kissa aap dono ki shaadi ki bad hoti na to baat alag thi..mujhe garv hota ki mere father desh ke liye..but no..I even can't call him father then..bcz he has just spend night with my mother but is not her husband.."

a tight slap hit hard her face.. "Abhijeet" called out Tarika..

Adhruti smiled "ager yeahi kaam mere saath koi larka kerta na to aap …aap khud yeahi kehte..per aj bura lag raha hey..aap dono mere ma baap hey serf isliye mujhe yea sab nahi kehna cahiye?mumma aj kiu rok rahi hey aap us din rokti..nahi rok payi to aap khud ek doctor thi..aap"

"beta..ek ma hoke mein kaise..apne bache ko"

"aur ager papa yea ahsan na kerte humpe to?to pura life apne bache ko tana sunne ki liye chor sakti thi bas apne dil pey patthar rakh k use mar nahi sakti thi?aapko apna dard dikh gaya..per ussi bache ki jiban var ki mushkile nahi?kya guarantee tha aapke pass ki papa apse shaadi kerenge apni jindegi khatam kerke..kya guarantee tha ki yea bapas ajayenge..fir fir jab log puchte ki kaun hey mera pita kya kehti aap?wo nahi socha bas ek pal ki wo dard soch liya bah..!"

she paused wiped her tears roughly "aur sawal kare to thappar..kanun kanun ki rakhwale hey na aap?kaunsa kanun ma baap ko yea haq deta hey?kaun sa kanun shaadi ke pehle ki aulad ko maan deta hey?aur kaunsa kanun achanaq se aye biological father ke liye legal father ko chorne pey majbur ker sakta hey soch k bata dijiyega.."

and she moved in her room banging the door behind..

Adhruti felt like she needs to shout to the top of her voice making all the glass shattered but only thing she can do is to flung on the bed bury her face in pillow and started crying..voice hitting her air drum as

**"iska matlab Adhruti Abhijeet sir aur dr. Tarika ke aulad hey?shaadi se pehle hi.."**

**"wo to shuker hey Daya sir ne yea qadam uthaya tha warna Adhruti to puri duniya ke liye paap kehlati.."**

**"arey Adhruti tujhe pata hey wo jo Neha thi na humare class ki uske mummy papa ka koi seperation nahi hey..uske mummy papa ki na shaadi hi nahi hui..kitni gandi baat hey na"**

**"arey yeah aj kal k larke larkiya jawani ki josh mey kaise kaise qadam utha lete hey..pata nahi unn bacho ko kya kya vugatna parta hoga.."**

**"tumhe garv hona cahiye tumhare papa desh ke liye itni din lare.."**

**"mein yea nahi hone de sakta na ki koi uss bachi ko najayas bulaye"**

Abhijeet and Tarika both were stunned at their places..after some moments Abhijeet sat back on the chair..

Tarika looked up "Abhijeet meine sach mey galti ker di..bahut sari.."

Abhijeet sighed "wo nadan hey Tarika..wo"

"ager nadan hey to kiu nahi de paye hum uske sawalo ka jabab?hey tumhare pass?siwaye uss thapper ka?sayed ager sach mey Adhruti iss raste pey.."

she shivered "hum tab man payenge ki nahi usne galti nahi ki serf payar.."

Abhijeet looked at her.. Tarika smiled ruefully "nahi na..fir hume apni galti kiu nahi dikhti?aur sayed galti meri thi.."

"Tarika.."

"nahi Abhijeet marayada larki ko pehle sochna cahiye..kiuki kal ko jo bhi ho sawalo ka jabab to larki ko hi dena parta hey..duniya advance ho chuki hey..larke larkiya ek saman..per aj bhi ma ek larki banti hey..bache ko pehchan dena iss duniya mey ma ki jimmedari hey..fir ager wo hi vatak jaye to.."

Abhijeet looked down.. "tumne bhi to sawal kiya tha na ki kahi unn saalo mey meine Daya se pyar..har sawal ka samna to larkio ko hi kerna hota hey har badnam duniya use hi deti hi to samhal k rehna bhi to use hi hona cahiye..aur galat nahi hey Adhruti ki koi bhi sawal.."

she got up and moved in her room..

Abhijeet was sitting there still silent lost in the questions..

**"Tarika tumse kuch puch sakta hu.."**

**"bolo"**

**"kya inn 6saalo mey tum..mera matlab Daya aur tumhare beech.."**

**"Abhijeet..."**

**"Tarika mein..wo.."**

**"Abhijeet Daya ka ahsaan hey mujhme meri beti pey..ijjat kerta hu mein uski..wo acha insaan hey..pyar..bar bar nahi ho jata aise.."**

**"mera wo matlab nahi tha..pati patni ki tarah.."**

**"tarah nahi pure riti se shaadi hi ki thi humne per serf Adhruti ki ma baap banne k liye..hum dono ki bich to..khair tumhe samjhana nahi cahti hu mein..asehi bahut sawalo ke bhabar mey fasi hu aur nahi.."**

Abhijeet sighed "aj bhi sawal ko jaal mey hi jakre hue hey hum.."

he looked towards his hand "meine Adhruti pey haath kaise utha diya..sach kehti hey wo..Daya hota to.."

**Adhruti had returned from hospital that day only Tarika is trying to feed her and she is continously dening her..**

**Daya was silently sitting at the hall Abhijeet is in the kitchen making coffee both can hear Tarika scolding the child loudly with "ek thapper khaogi.." Daya moved in..picked up Adhruti and the bowl and moved outside to the garden silently.. Whispering "duniya bhar ki saja ise mat do..galti hum baro se hui hey isse nahi"**

Abhijeet jerked his head..

"aur nahi hota..sab kuch to chut gaya hey..fir kis bajase hu yeaha..per himmat bhi to nahi juta pata..kya wo isliye kiuki khoon ki rishtey hi aise.."

he closes his eyes.. He felt that he is losing himself in the loose sand..life is threatening him a huge burden he can feel near his chest..

He desperately wants to breathe..

He opens his eyes in a jerk..

**A/n: **guys pls review…

**Hope to reach 140 reviews this time….**

**Happy diwali…happy bhaiduj…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

**Fairy **firstly jab Abhijeet aya tab Daya ne divorce ki baat ki thi…and he did it..so where's ur confusion I'm confused…

** , guest, palak, guest, duoangel 95,rai, naina malik, , kamikaze me, Khushi Mehta, gest,loveabhi,neha, guest,artanish,rajvi girl **thank u very much

**Cute smile , priya **no dear is not u two…u two have just expressed ur views its ok…

**a.s anjana, zehra, naz-d, navvulu, **thank u for supporting me

**rashi… **I didn't feel bad with r review but actually I didn't want to shut any1..it's just that I thought when I cannot satisfy readers then…but I have a request to u.. my reviewers are explaining their view point to mine..u have namely answered them..especially calie and navvulu…I think this is not fair..aap aapna baat bolo wo apna bole..all are addressing me..right..ager ek reviewer dusre ko jabab den lage to bekar mey baat barne lagti hey..I am not telling u r wrong they are right or they right u r just saying writers are story tak hi review rakho pls…

**ABC **thanks for ur elaborate broad point showing all pros and cons..

**Callie, dayadiva **thanks beta for being so much supportive per I will repeat same thing..reviewers ko jabab de dey k bat agey mat barao…gussa ajaye na to mujhe keh do..I will convey ur points..ok? and **callie **calm down..aap abhie bhi gussa ho pata hey…per iss se ok?

**Guest ,and guest **sanskar safe background..baht kuch keh diya aapne per k sawal meine kabhie kaha ki review jyada hona cahiye? With due respect to other writers I didn't beg for ur review nor I ever blackmailed with review na mile to update nahi…aur rahi baat views ki jab pasand hi na ho to har chap koi view kiu kare..? I will b glad if u stop viewing and reviewing..bcz I never had begged of it…baki to meine review section mey keh diya..

**Kkkloveu **thank u for so many good points…aur as far as I know u.. u will like the ending u may not b happy but u will b satisfied… but guriya dusre reviewer se answer deke aise baat mat barao dear…I know u r very angry…but beta bekar hey..sab ko sab samah nahi ati…pls…chalo chill…aur meine pm mey aapke query ko answer kiya agey ar quo rahe to batao…

**Aditi **Now ABHIJEET DAYA TARIKAare only some characters for me here..no mad fan following nothing… and I'm trying to show all my characters honest.. sab kuch serf kanun se nahi hota hey..aur aap ki yeah guess sahi hogi yeah galat pata nahi..per wo kya hey yea character utni matured nahi hy..aur aap hi ne kaha selfish hey..log keh rahe sanskar nahi hey…to what to do..:p

**Meine kaha tha majority wins.. **so total 31 people and among them 16 have no problems with my style and portrayal…7 supported me to write as my wish and 8 having problem.. so total 23 wish to read my version so here it goes.. I know the A/N is very long..agey se short kar lungi..those with problem stop viewing.i will never mind…aur rahi baat ff chorne ki to meine kisi ko yea nahi kaha ki ayo mujhe rook to aap log aapna view bata sakte ho to mein bhi decision bata sakti hu…filal story tak baat rahe..story khatm hone ki bad ispey baat kernge…

**Story: **

Days passed from that day Adhruti have nearly confined her in her room except going to school and having lunch dinner..

Abhirika also is having a strange silence between them..Tarika is spending more times in her patients and books..suddenly it seems she is more engrossed in her carrier after all these years

Abhijeet's behavior is telling something more..

He is somewhat restless..

That evening after he came back from bureau he sat back on the sofa with tired expression..

Tarika also entered the home and suddenly after years he felt something for the tired broken person in front of her..

She approached him softly with "Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet was sitting with closed eyes answered "baitho.."

Tarika sat on a nearby sofa..

"tum pichle kuch dino se kuch kehna cahte ho?"

"hmm..Tarika mujhe lagta hey iss 12th ki exam ki bad Adhruti sayed hostel jana cahegi..jaise usne pehle bhi kaha tha..iss bar use jane dena cahiye.."

"per Abhijeet ek bar wo aise jayegai to sayed hum apni beti humesha ke liye kho.."

"kya aab hey wo humare pass?na hum khush hey na wo..fir..roj ek naye kasmakash mey jiti hey wo..sab k hisab se harsh..batameez aur"

"to kerti bhi hey na battameeze.."

Abhijeet sat straight looked in Tarika's eyes "tumhe pata hey Tarika jab 34saal pehle meine apna yaaddash khoya tha tab mein isse bhi jyada battemeezi kerta tha..tab bacha to nahi tha na mein per dil mey chalti hui kashmakash humesha niqal ata tha..maa ki hajar kehne se bhi ek bar unhe ma nahi bulaya..kiuki mein unhe nahi man sakta tha..baat baat pey bekar ka gussa bekar mey ulajhna..kisi ki baat na manna..fir cahe mere hi vala soch k kiu na kahi jaye..kiuki mere ander har waqt uljhan thi.."

he stopped smiled "uljhan alag hey Adhruti ki per kuch ek sa bhi hey..mujhe apni pehchan pata nahi tha aur use apni pehchan se nafraat..uss har uljhan na dil ko dimaag ko kha jati hey..tab aese hi bharas nikal ti hey..."

"per tum ne aise..itne din to.."

"nahi mein bahut jald apni jindegi mey laut aya..per wo nahi laut pa rahi hey..yeahi na?"

Tarika continued looking at him he leaned back again whispering "sayed jo rishta mujhe mila tha hum waisa rishta use de hi nahi paye..ek aisa rishta jisne khud ki khushiya bhul ker itna kuch kerne ki himmat rakh paye..jab ki hum itne swarthy ban gaye ki apne hi beti ki cah mey use hi bhula diya.."

after some silence Abhijeet got up with "mein study mey.." but stopped seeing Adhruti standing at her room door.

She came forward "meri school ki taraf se interschool basketball tournament k liye mujhe select kiya gaya hey..amboli jana hoga hume.."

Tarika sighed with "kab?"

"parso..ek week k liye filal per ager jeet gayi to aur ek week.."

Abhijeet nodded "fir aap do week k liye hi ready hoke jao.."

Adhruti moved back to her room Tarika mumbled "pata nahi yea sports bagera mey itni interest kaha se agaya ise.."

Abhijeet was lost in some thoughts replied back unintentionally "Daya se hi aya hoga..sab kuch to usse milta hey..serf gussa mere jaise.." he stopped..

Tarika was looking at him "tum aj bhi use yaad kerte ho?"

"Nahi...yaad kerne ki jarurat kaha parti hey..." he sighed "acha Adhruti ko kuch cahiye yea nahi paise bagera koi samaan sab dekh lena...aur bag me kuch extra paise bhi dey dena..." he moved back to his room.

"kash aap samajh pate beta ki aapko leke hum sab kitna sochte hey.." whispered Tarika to herself only..

.

.

.

.

Adhruti had reached her destination yesterday..they are staying in Joseph High School in Amboli..

She had mingled well with the surrounding..

That day after practice she is moving to the room allotted to them when she noticed someone moving out of the principal office

she was stunned at her place for some moments

then ran down the stairs to reach him..

He moved out..

She called out..

"pa..pa.."

but the distance didn't allow him to hear her..

She stopped

"yea sach tha yea..itne saal bad..uss photo ki base per..nahi..per mein ise hallucination samajh k chor nahi sakti..per.."

she found a peon moving out of the principal's room.

She thought for a while then moved to him

"ummm...acha abhie abhie jo sir se milne aye they..wo.."

"wo to saab ka dost hey.."

"dost?"

"ha..Daya sir..wo yeahi pey ek cadet crop trainer hey..saab ki saath barso purani dosti hey unki..per aap kiu.."

Adhruti stopped for a minute "wo..wo..ha family frnd hey wo..per bahut saal mile nahi to..bas wo.."

"arey pichle 10saal se to yeahi hey..kahi jate hi nahi..saab kehte hey ki koi unka hey hi nahi.."

he moved..

Adhruti was standing there..she felt the verandah is very crowded..she moved to a corner in verandah welcoming the loneliness..

"nahi mujhe milna hi hoga..per kaise.."

she heard another group discussing "arey itna acha hill station hey thora to sightseeing hona cahiye request to kerte hey.."

Adhruti nodded "ha.."

she moved to the main gate of the school..the watchman is busy with the bus drivers..

She stalked to his small room and flipped over the pages in register registering the details of the visitors of that day..

Yes at last she got that..

She typed in the address in her phone and moved out..

She moved back to her room..

Her friends were also discussing about sightseeing..

She gave them the idea to approach principal...to her luck principal agreed to let them go but with a teacher...

On the way Adhruti was lost in thoughts...

Suddenly she said "maam hum to paani lana bhul hi gaye..mein uss dukan se le ati hu.."

and she moved down the lane..

She turned a lane..she is away from their gaze..she hired a rickshaw..

**A/n: **any guess what will come next…


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note**

**Honey **baby sorry kiu?

**Subhu **I will try to give it in flashback

**Guest, fairy,dayadiva,dikshalamba, kkkloveu,duoangel95,rai,naz,navvulu,guest,loveabhi,guest,callie,as anjaana,priya,guest, **thank you

**Cute smile **arey I'm not hurt by ur comments really…

**rashi, **let it go forgive and forget

Now goes the story

**Story:**

the rickshaw reached the given address "madam gher to agaya.."

Adhruti descended down and paid the fair..she turned to the house..

A strange fear something weird is creeping inside her now..

She took some deep breaths and started taking baby steps towards the main gate..

"papa to sayed mujhe pechnange bhi nahi..mein unhe..nahi mein waise galti nahi ker sakti mein bataungi unhe apna.." she had reached the main gate she was gaining her courage to rang the bell when the door flung open.

A woman of about mid 40's opened the door.. The first thing Adhruti noticed is her vermillion and marriage necklace..

The woman asked "beta aap..."

Adhruti found her voice "mein.. Mr. Daya yeahi rehte hey na?"

"ha..ayiye.. Daya sir koi apse milne ayi hey.."

Adhruti let a sigh.. A voice came from inside "ata hu.."

Daya appeared at the room door "ha kaun.."

the woman left and Daya was looking rather staring at Adhruti

these curly hairs..the eyes..the faint smile..he knows all of these..

The expression in the eyes.. He uttered below a whisper "Abhi..."

then came back to present "beta aap.."

Adhruti has good effects of genes she had heard the whisper..

She got back all her courage..

"mein Adhruti.."

Daya was still starring at her..

Adhruti continued "logo ke liye Adhruti Abhijeet Shrivastav"

a smile made its way on Daya's lips..

Now he carefully studied Adhruti "aap kitni bari ho gayi ho.."

"11 saal kam nahi hote hey na.. (she paused) papa.."

this broke all the barriers..

Daya opened up his arms and Adhruti flunged into it..

For one moment Daya forgot about his promises..his limitations..right and wrong all..

He just remembered the baby who had started walking holding his fingers..the baby playing with his nose..the baby calling in broken words "pa..pa..pah.."..the baby jumping to his lap as soon as returned from work..

The long 11yrs..he had restricted these feelings but now all his penance broke..but only for a moment..

Then he came back to practical..

He softly separated Adhruti "per beta aap kaise yeaha..aap ko kaise pata..aur aap akele aapki mummy papa.."

"mere papa aap ho..wo nahi."

some minutes ago this word gave him ultimate sooth but now he felt a whip.

"beta..aap yea"

"jee aur mein eaha interschool competition ke liye ayi thi.."

she explains all the details a sweet smile came over Daya's lips "bilkul Abhi jaisa plan banati hey yea baap pey gayi hey"

the next moment "per aise gayab ho gayi yea..school mey..sab.."

he said aloud "per beta aap aise agaye to sab pareshan..Pravakar matlab aap logo ki acting principal ko phone.."

Adhruti hold his hand tightly "ager dobara aap mujhe unn ki pas bapas veje to mein woha jake khud ko mar dungi.."

"Adhruti.." a shocking voice came out of his mouth..

"ha..sach keh rahi hu..ager aap unhe hi meri papa samjhte hey to yea bhi jante honge unke andar darr nahi hey aur jaha tak mein manti hu mein ex senior inspector Daya ki beti hu aur woh bhi darte nahi they mein bhi inhi ki tarah banungi na?"

Daya was looking at her

"aap kya kehrahi ho? aapko andaza hey woha sab ki haalat kya ho rahi hogi..wo log ager Abhijeet ko phone kre to Tarika ki haalat.."

"aapko sab ki fikar hey meri nahi..itne saal meri yaad nahi ayi aapko?bojh thi mein jo utarke chale aye? Sach mey ager aap ne kisiko bataya to mein khud ko kuch kar lungi"

Daya was silently looking at her..he thought something in mind then said "thik hey nahi kerta mein phone aap ander jake muh haath dho k ayo aap ko bhukh bhi lagi hogi..kuch khate khate hum agey ki baat kerte hey.."

he showed her the way then ranged up Pravakar.. "arey Daya tum..yaar mein bahut pareshan hu..wo Mumbai ACP ka beti ayi hui thi..sab sightseeing ko gaye they wo bachi..gayeb hey..waise hi in frces ki gherwalo khatra rehta hey pata nahi.."

Daya asked in a low tone "khaber kiya us bachi ki gherwale ko?"

"ha wo pehle ass pass..fir dete hey..tum kuch kehne wale they"

"unn logo ko pehle hi.."

"arey tum kiu.."

Daya cannot hear anything for some moments..

"mein kya kahu..kaise kahu..jab wo puchega kiu hey Adhruti mere pass to kya kahunga..jo baat itne din se chupate araha hu..nahi Adhruti ko uss labz ke hawale nahi kersakta mein..bas ek bar Abhijeet ajaye.."

he said out loud "nahi wo..bas wo log yeaha ajaye to .."

"ha thik hey.."

they disconnected the call. Daya was about to make one more call when Adhruti came out..

She saw Daya sitting on the sofa somewhat perplexed.

She sat in front of him on the floor keeping her head on his knees

"aapko pata hey mere dil mey bahut se sawal hey..per kisiki pass koi jabab nahi hey..aap ke liye bhi ek sawal hey aap denge jabab"

Daya only says "hmm"

"aapko inn saalo mey meri yaad nahi ayi?mera kya kasur tha jo mujhe hi sajah mili?"

Daya sighed.. Pulled up her face and said "ayo mere pass ake baitho.."

Adhruti sat beside him..Daya started "aap aab itni bari to ho hi gayi ho ki kuch batein hum apse kar sake..beta sajah serf aap nahi vugte balki sayed sabse jyada Abhijeet ne voga hey.."

"papa!"

Daya smiled "aap ki saja aap khud kam ker sakte they..Tarika bhi sayed rishto ki bich khud ko sulajh sakti thi..per Abhi ne to.."

"papa uss admi ke liye aapne jindegi mey sab khoya..aur aap..apne apki beti ko bhi unhi..nahi sayed mey hi galat hu mein to serf apki jimmedari.."

she started sobbing..

Daya patted her head "beta aap mere liye serf jimmedari nahi thi aap to sab kuch they..mere jindegi mey bahut kam rishte mila hey beta aap unmese ek hey..bahut khas.."

Adhruti looked up then hid her face in his chest "fir aap kiu chale aye?"

Daya continued stroking her hair "mein nahi ata to mera bhai bilkul tanha na ho jata.."

Adhruti looked up.. "aur aap?"

"mere pass to aapki yaadein thi na?aur uske pass?"

Adhruti again hid her face Daya continued "meine aapko jo bhi pyar diya na wo sab meine kAbhie apne bachpan mey nahi paya..mujhe to iss sab ki bareme pata bhi nahi tha..laad kerna kya hota hey care kerna..wo sab meine Abhi se hi sikha.."

Adhruti was hearing all this carefully

"aapko pata hey bureau mey bhi koi bacha ata tha na to sab ke favorite pata nahi kiu wohi ban jata tha..yeaha tak mujhe ek bar ek bache ko rakhna para tha per uhun mujhe bhi usika sahara lena para..pata nahi kya jadu kerta tha bacho pey..(his voice lowered down)pata nahi use kaisa laga hoga jab uski apni beti.."

but Adhruti heard it..she first time felt that although she had suffered she had also given pain.

Daya was about to say something more when his phone rang.. Its Pravakar…

**A/n: **guys pls review…

**I wish to reach 200 reviews this time…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note**

**Honey **kya happy moments ho sakta hy yea?aur sunne my ya hy ajkal aap bahut mayus ho?kiu?

**Cutegirl **mein waise bhi har alternate day pay update deti hu..per isbar jaldi derahi hu kiuki mein bahar jarahi hu kaam se to woha thora settle hone mey time lagega to mndy se pehle update nahi milega

**Rashi, subhsreesaha, rai,duoangel,as anjaana, Dayadiva,priya,diksha,guest,navvulu,naz,guest,artanish,guest,cutesmil,gust,rajvigirl,loveabhi **thank you..

Now goes the story

**Story:**

Daya looked towards Adhruti who was lost in thoughts.. he got p with "mei abhi aya…"

He entered his room with "ha Pravakar bolo"

"yaar wo bachi kahi nahi mili humne uske parents ko inform ker diya..wo log nikal rahe hey..8 ghante to lagenge hi kal subha tak pahuch jayenge..mujhe bahut tension ho rah hy…"

Daya asked "kab ayenge?"

"subha 6-7 baje taq..hmare school ki hostel student ki parents ki jo rehna ki restroom hey wohi.."

Daya didn't hear anything more just cut the call.

He tried Abhijeet's number but it only said the number does not exist.. "iss ne number kab badal diya.."

He came out Adhruti has already dozed off…

He sat on the sofa and leaned back…

"**Tarika tum kitchen mey kya ker rahi ho..kamre my jao mein khana bana lunga.."**

"**mein thik hu…"**

"**mein yea nahi kaha ki tum thik nahi ho..bas jao.."**

**Tarika turned to go and held her stomach.. "ahh..ma…"**

"**Tarika kya hua"**

"**baht dard..ahh.."**

**Daya held her in arms and helped her on sofa…then called for ambulance but it's unavailable..so he picked her to car..then drove to hospital..**

**Two hours..long two hours..he had counted each and every minutes…then nurse came out with the small doll in her hand**

"**yea ljiye aapki beti..bahut hi pyari hey.."**

**Daya took the doll in his hands then gave some notes to nurse with "pura hospital ki muh meetha kijiye.."**

**Then turned to the doll.. "aap to bilkul Abhi pey gayi ho.."**

**He entered the room…**

**Tarika looked at him he handed over the baby.. nurse asked for the name.. Tarika looked towards Daya.. "Adhruti…"**

**The nurse left…**

"aapko pata hey aap ka naam Adhruti ki rakha tha mein?humare Kerala mey gher ke saath garden hota hey jaha ek gher ki jarurat ki lagvag har pair paudhe hote hey aur wo pura jur ke jo wall hota hey use Adhruti kehte hey..manna hey Adhruti har side se khushiya ko samhal ke simat ke rakhti hey..ek aisa dewar jisske ander se gher ki khusiya bahar hi nahi ja payenge kabhie.."

He smiled.. "socha tha aap bhi sare khushya khud mey simaat ke rakheng..er aap ne to khusiya se hi muh fer liya…"

He got up brought out an old album

"**Daya pata nahi jab tere bach honge to kya hoga..tu to khd bara nahi hua"**

"**tum ho na tum samhal lena"**

"**boss tm na shaadi kerlo..aur jhat se ek chota sa khilona bhi la do..tumhare gyan se bore ho chukka hu mein…"**

He sighed turned to Adhruti slowly caressed her hairs then went near the window…looked at the vast sky..

"Abhi meine to tujhe teri beti lautane ki socha tha per mere hi karan…mujhe maaf ker dena yaar..mein aur bhi dur chala jaunga..ek bar tu le ja Adhruti ko mein.." his voice choked

.

.

.

Daya was lost in his trail when he heard a soft call "papa aap aj bhi miss kerte hey unn sabko?"

Daya turned and found Adhruti flickering the pages of the album…

.

.

.

Abhijeet is driving the car rashly and Tarika was in the passenger seat sobbing in low voice…

His phone rang he turned it in speaker

"ha Mr. Pravakar meine apse sabse khoj khabar lene ko kaha tha ki koi unusual baat najar ayi thi kya..kuch pata chala?"

"Jee sir ek ajeeb baat to pata chali per sir sayed wo ittifaq ho.."

"aap baat batiye.."

"jee mera ek dost hey..wo milne aya tha Adhruti ne uski bare me peon se pucha aur bas wohi..usne kaha tha aap logo ki family frnd.."

"family frnd..aapki dost?kaha ka hey wo?"

"jee 10 saal se to yeahi hey..sir usme koi garbar nahi..aap bekar mey.."

"Mr. Pravakar.. kya naam hey aapki dost ka?"

"jee wo shaq kerne ki jaise.."

"naam.."

"Daya.. Mr. Daya Shetty.."

Abhijeet's face automatically pressed the brake.. "Daya?"

"jee..sir wo..yeah serf ek ittifaq ..sir..sir?"

Abhijeet was blankly starring at the phone "haa..haa..rakhte hey"

He dscnted the call.. and looked at Tarika who was looking at him "Daya?"

Abhijeet nodded "itni pass tha wo aur hum…"

Tarika thought of some point "per Abhijeet Adhruti Daya ki pass hoti to wo Mr. Pravakar ko bol deta hume phone kerta wo…kahi humari bachi..koi musibat.."

Abhijeet's mind had already stopped working "humara phne numbr to badal chukka hey..aur Pravakar ko kya kehta..ki kiu Adhruti…"

Tarika said "per ager…"

Abhijeet strted the car…he drove off like a machine…

"**Daya tum aise sab chor ke chale jaoge to sab thik ho jayega?"**

"**mujhe nahi pata bas meine faisla le liya.."**

"**to badlo apne faisle ko.."**

"**nahi badal sakta"**

"**tumne ye jo soch k faisla liya wo galat.."**

"**tum bas apni jimmedari samhalo..pls aur nahi hota mujse…pls Abhi..jane do mujhe aur nahi hota mujse..please nahi jee paunga aise.."**

"Tarika ager sach mey Adhruti Daya ki pass gayi ho to?"

"hum jate hi Daya se milenge ager uski pass hui to.."

"to?"

Tarika looked helpless.. Abhijeet sighed "mein firse wo qadam tumhe uthane nahi dunga.." he said in a firm authorative tone

And speed up the car…

**A/n: **guys pls review…

**I wish to reach 223 reviews this time…**nxt updte mndy


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:**

**Diksha lamba, rai, callie, guest, kashaf, naz, AS anjaana, Khushi Mehta, fairy, priya, guest, dayadiva, cracresta, cutegirl, rajvigirl, guest, loveabhi, navvulu **thank you

**Honey **gubbare forna to mujhe pasand nahi per stry ka intejar acha lagta hey

**Story: **

Daya was lost in his trail when he heard a soft call "papa aap aj bhi miss kerte hey unn sabko?"

Daya turned and found Adhruti flickering the pages of the album…

"nah beta miss nahi kerta mein unhe wo sab to mere saath hi hey..mera bhai..mera wo team sab.."

"papa aap aj bhi.."

"aapko sayed pata nahi beta mere pass koi rishta nahi tha iss duniya mey aanath tha mein abhi se hi bana mera har rishta..aapko to yaad nahi hoga aapko bukhar hota tha na to mein apke sirhane sari raat baitha rehta tha aur aapki mummy naraz ho jati thi..pata hey mein kiu kerta tha aisa?"

"aap mujse pyar.."

"ha per pyar ki yea andaj bhi abhi se hi sikha hua tha..thora sa bukhar bhi ho na to saradin hajar bar phone kerta tha raat var jagta tha..mein hspital mey gujaru to din bhar duty ke bad woha mujhe cmpny dene ajata tha..aur raat var hspitl ki chair pey baithe rehta tha"

"fir unhone aap ko itna dur kiu ker diya"

"yea aapko kisne keh diya ki mujhe abhijeet ne dur ker diya..yea faisla mera tha kiuki mein yea nahi samajh paya tha ki cahe mey jitna bhi dur raho..uski khushio ko meine pehle hi chin chuka tha..aur kisiko gam deke hum khush nahi reh sakte kabhie"

adhruti was silently looking at him then said in a calm tone "aap kya cahte they?"

daya smiled..

"aapko yea lag raha hoga na ki meine kabhie aapse pyar hi nahi kiya hey na?"

adhruti looked down..

"mein aapme abhijeet ko dekh pata tha..aap rote they na to lagta tha ki sayed boss ko taqleef horahi hey..aur jab abhijeet bapas aya to jo pehla khayal mere jehn mey aya wo jisse meine sare rishte paye usse mein kaise rishte chin sakta hu..beta sayed nahi sayed nahi ha abhijeet aur tarika se galti hui per aap to bari ho gayi bahar ki duniya se wakiff ho aap ko yea nahi lagta ki uss galti ki liye bahut saja mili unhe?"

adhruti turned away her face "aur mujhe?"

"aap ko bhi mili hey sayed bina galti ke..per galti to apne bhi kiya na?"

adhruti was silent fr some moments

"aap cahte hey na ki mein unlogo ko apna lu?"

daya caressed her hairs.. "mein sab vul k unhe apna lungi..per aapse ek baat puchu?"

daya said in a soft tone "hmm"

"aap mujhe yaad karenge?"

daya looked at her face and wrapped her in arms silently..

She looked up "aapse request hey papa aap vul jana mujhe..kabhie yaad nahi kerna mujhe aur mumma ko bhi.."

daya mumbled "adhruti.."

"ha papa meine ander mumma ki aur meri photo dekhi hey..mujhe shadi mohabbat iss sabse nafrat thi..per aj lagta hey pyar ki aur bhi bahut rup hey..aap hume vul k khud khush rehnge tabhie to hum bhi..aap hi ne to kaha kisi ko dukh.."

she broke in crying freed herself from his arms and rushed in the room..

Daya closed his eyes..

"ek bar fir se..kiu vagaban kiu..kya gunah tha mera..ek masum ko apnana..thak chuka hu mein bhi khud se vagte vagte..aur nahi hota..kiu milaya apne mujhe adhruti se firse..kiu.."

he attached his head with head rest and let the fight with his destiny continue..

Adhruti entered the balcony and looked at the stars..

"meine pehli bar taro ko kahaniya aapse suni thi..humesha sochti thi aap jaisa banna hey per aap kaise hey yeahi nahi socha..serf frces join kerne se koi aap ki jaise nahi ban payega..aap jaisa banna hey to sikwayet vulni hogi..har gila sikwa dafan kerna hey.." she looked at the sky then at the watch..3am.

.

.

.

Abhijeet is near about to collide with a police bike on the way..the matter does nt increase due to his Id Tarika says "adhruti thik hogi tum.."

"mujhe pata hey..ager baat kuch aur hoti to ransom call wagera a chuka hota"

"to tum"

abhijeet's voice came down to a teary whisper "ek bar firse do rishte ki bich uljahta ja raha hu..pata hey tarika ek hi sawal ata hey dil mey..ager daya mera saga bhai hota to kya mein itni hi swarthi hoke sochta?"

"tumne swarthi hoke nahi socha tum to bas apne bachi ko apna.."

"aur uss bewakoof ko paraya ker diya..adhruti ke liye mein uska pita kabhie tha hi nahi..mein na bhi banta to use sab mil jata per.."

"aur mein?" tarika asked in a painful tone

abhijeet turned fr once twards her then asked "hum kya sach mey ek ho paye?ager adhruti bhul bhi jati sab to hum ek ho pate?unn 6saal ko tum bhul jati?mein bhul pata ki mein apne bhai ki asuo ki kimat se kharid raha hu khusiya?"

tarika remained silent..

Abhijeet was also silent after some long silence he said "ek bar majaq mey daya ne kaha tha shaadi kerlo bache wache le ayo meri jaan chutegi tumse..kabhie socha nahi tha ki sach mey apni parivar basane ki chakker mey aise usse sab cheen lunga..kal subha jab samne hoga kya kahunga mein usse"

tarika also thought the same "firse kaise kahungi usse ki meri beti de do aur tum jao..uss beti ko jisko mujse jyada tumne pala tha..jisse koi rishta na hote hue bhi sab rishto ka pyar diya tha tumne use firse wapas de do..aur mein adhruti ko chor ke bhi kaise..nahi wo nahi ker sakti mein.."

abhijeet continued "iss bar hume kehna nahi parega wo khud adhruti ko vej dega..per ek bar fise khud har jayega..aur sayd mein bhi…"

daya at the same time thought the same "itne saal bad Abhi se milunga..kaahi kamjor na par jau..ager use samjh ajaye ki mein har chukka hu khud se to wo khud har jayega…"

.

.

.

The clock only the clock was not lost in past but was running in future…

7am

Daya called up pravakar "kuch pata chala.."

"nahi yaar..ha uske parents pahuch chuke hey bas adhe ghante mey school …waise tumhe ek baat kehni thi.."

"kya?"

"tum ACP Abhijeet ko jante ho?"

Daya fr a moment felt sooth.. listening ACP… then a immense pain 'mein janta hu yea nahi Abhi ko?' he sighed..he said loud "kiu?matlab yea sawal.."

"woe k garbar ho gayi.."

He explains the matter..

Daya asked in a cold tone "sab sunke kya kaha unhone?"

"ajeeb tarah se phone kat diya.."

"number mil sakta hey unka?"

"per tum kya karoge.."

"nahi wo bachi mujhe dekh k family frnd boli to.."

"acha lo.. **********"

"thank you.."

He dscncted the call and looked up Adhruti was standing there.. "unhe phone kerenge?"

Daya just starred at her she nodded "ker dijiye.."

She moved back to the room…

Daya looked at the number fr some moments then picked up the phone…

**A/n: **any guess what will come next…

Next chap will also be late…


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:**

I don't have time to thank all of u individually so just in one go thanks to all reviewers…

**Thank you very much**

**Story: **

Abhijeet was driving in speed but is mind s not on the road. Tarika was continuously looking at Abhijeet at regular intervals when his phone rang...he recived Th phone in speaker mode with "hello..."

A silence for a moment...then a voice initiated "Adhruti mere pass hey pareshan mat hona"

"Daya...Daya tum ho na..."

Daya again be silent for a mint then continued in same cold ton

"tmhara number nahi tha to der ho gayi..address msg kerta hu ajao..ar Pravakar ko iss bareme kuch pata na chale…"

"Daya tum.."

The call got cut…

Abhijeet immediately stopped the car and tried to dial back the number but only an msg came and the phone is switched off…

Abhijeet started the car and drove according to the direction mentioned in the sms..

Tarika tried "Abhijeet hum Adhruti ko.."

"nahi Tarika iss bar faisla Adhruti khud karegi.."

"uska faisla pata hey na tumhe?"

"ha pata hey…aur manjoor bhi.."

Here Daya after disconnecting the call was still tarring at the cell when his trance broke with Adhruti's call as "papa tea yea coffee?"

Daya looked up Adhruti was standing at the kitchen door… smiling..yes she is smiling…

He only whispered "coffee..black..no sugar.."

Adhruti moved in the kitchen.. she came back soon with two cps one tea one coffee handed over the cup to Daya and sat beside…

Both were silent for some time then Daya asked "beta..aap 12th mey ho na?"

"haan.."

"aap parai ke saath saath.."

"sab kehte hey..aap ki tarah sports mey interest rakhti hu.."

Daya smiled.. "woha sab kaise hey?"

Adhruti continued with her news all details regards the old team and all minute details about Abhijeet..she is telling all small things also yes first time she is living those moments…

Abhirika reached the given address.. he parked the car..they descended down and found Adhruti and Daya standing at the door..

Tarika moved forward and hugged Adhruti tightly…Adhruti closed her eyes for a second then said "mamma mein thik hu.."

Daya starred at the reunion for a minute then looked up to Abhijeet who was looking at Daya…

Daya gave a faint smile and was about to turn..when his foot stopped with a voice

"hum yeahi tumhare beti ko cheen ne nahi aye.."

He didn't turn but replied "Adhruti ki kehne per hi meine tum logo ko bulaya tha.."

"Daya.." that call..always stopped him the tone..having all relations…he turned..

Abhijeet was still looking at him.. "aab laut chal yaar…"

"nahi boss…" boss….after 11 long years..

He continued "nahi boss..bahut der ho gayi hey…"

Daya moved to Adhruti who was standing beside Tarika looking down "beta galti sab se hoti hey..jan ker anjane mey..har tarah…aur jab hum galti..galat irade se nahi kerte tab hume mauka milta hey…aur hume wo mauka gwana nahi cahiye warna der ho jati hey…"

He patted her cheeks lightly and moved to the main door..he turned the knob when a strong grip stopped him holding his wrist…

He looked at the hand this hand had alws stopped him from doing wrong he can't jerk away this grip..

Adhruti who was looking at Daya still now said "mamma mujhe gher bapas jana hey.."

Abhijeet was shocked with this so turned towards Adhruti…

Daya with his other hand moved away his grip with "Abhijeet…jao.."

He moved in the house and closed the door while Abhijeet called out loud "Daya…."

Adhruti took a deep breath "chal sakte hey hum log?"

Tarika said "Abhijeet ..aab…"

Abhijeet silently got in the driver seat…

They moved to school and gave a false story to Pravakar and moved back to Mumbai..on the whole way Adhruti was totally silent..Tarika tried to speak but both the father and daughter was totally silent…

They reached Mumbai and Abhijeet directly moved to his study…Adhruti also moved to her room…

Tarika came to the study "Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet was sitting on the rocking chair pressing his forehead…he didn't looked up but answered "Tarika fir se ek bar khoon ki rishte ki agey har gaya mein…ager Daya mera sagah hota to mein kabhie sayed yea ker hi nahi pata…firse yea bhai haar gaya..ek baap ki dil ke agey…11 saal bad dekha meine apne bhai ko per…ejk bar baat bhi nahi hui thik se..taras gaya tha uska boss sunne ke liye…per mein use gale bhi nahi laga paya.."

Tarika kept a hand over his shoulder…

Abhijeet looked up "Tarika mujhe to usne sab lauta diya..pata nahi wok aisa hoga.."

.

.

.

Daya lied down on his bed after Abhirika left with Adhruti… "thak gaya hu mein aise khud se vagte vagte…"

He lied there starring at the ceiling for some moments..then got up and moved to the drawer…brought out an album..

Spread all the pictures on the bed..Adhruti in different ages different poses…

He closed his eyes..

**Tune hi jeena sikhaya…**

He can still hear the call **"paaaapaaah!"**

**Zindegi hey tera saaya**

The crawling Adhruti coming to him..

"**mujhe goudi mey jana hey"**

**Tu nai ek roshni le ayi**

**Hy jevan ki raahon mey…**

Adhruti fallen down while trying to walk..

"**mujhe yea nahi khana…paaapa cahiye.."**

First time he bathed her when she is 7mnths old and Tarika was down with fever..

**Mere duniya..tu hi re…**

"**papa"**

"**papa I miss you"**

"**mein aapki tarah banungi papa.."**

Daya broke down in a bitter cry.."Abhijeet khayal rakhna meri guriya ka.."

**Kya socha tha tume kabhie yea yaar…ki dosti itni gehri ho jayegi?**

**Do jism, jaan per soch ek ho jayegi..**

.

.

.

Adhruti took out her only childhood photo and then kept it in the drawer where all here old unused things are kept and made her way to Abhijeet..

**A/n: **I am very busy now days.. so for encouragement I need atleast 23 reviews this time


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note:**

**Guest,diksha lamba,guest,artanish,guest,bindiyaabhi.96,guest,ania,guest,fairy,guest,duoangel95,honey,guest,guest,Khushi,loveabhi, ,janujanvi,naz,cracresta,dayadiva,guest,naina,guest,priya,kk,guest,as anjaana,rai,navvulu **thank you

Ha yaar mujhe bhi last chapter satisfactory nahi lagi..per Adhruti ki reaction ko leke meine kuch socha hey..to dekhte hey if it satisfies u..

**Story: **

here Daya was feeling restless

**"Daya aise sab chor k chala jayega to sab thik nahi hoga"**

**"hum na retirement k bad is cottage mey saath mey rehenge"**

**"tere poto ko na tere darwaje torne ki kisse jarur sunaunga"**

**"tu mera bacha sambhalega?acha?pehle khud to thik tarike se bara ho ja"**

**"aab laut chal yaar"**

he was feeling suffocated inside the house..he moved out..

Started walking down the road..

**"kya yaar.."**

**"taras gaya tha tere iss boss k liye"**

**"mujhe pata tha koi khush ho na ho mere ane se mera bhai jarur khush hoga"**

**"papa aap cahte hey na mein unhe man lu?"**

**"mujhe gher wapas jana hey.."**

**"Adhruti Abhijeet Shrivastav"**

he was too engaged in his thought..to hear the cars passing by..

**Mil Kay Bitayen Jo Pal Hum Kabhi****  
><strong>**Fizayen Yeh Khilsi Uthain**

He came back to present hearing a loud horn just behind him and he moved to a side where a cab was coming in the way..

The cab screeched to a halt abruptly..a crowd gathered immediately

.

.

.

.

Adhruti came to the study..she felt her eyelashes getting wet..

"papa meine apse wada kiya tha ki aapki har baat manungi to mein man lungi..aap ke bhai ko mein.."

she took some deep breaths then knocked the study door

Abhijeet looked up

"arey beta aap..kuch kehna tha?"

Adhruti entered and glanced at the study wall where still a duo picture is present. Both are smiling..it's fit at such an angle it seems the smiling faces are looking directly at you b it u r looking at it from any side...

She cleared her throat with "mujhe pa..mera matlab.."

Abhijeet stopped her with "meine abhie apse yea kaha ki aap Daya ko papa na kahe?"

Adhruti didn't replied but continued with "mein wo kehna cahti thi..ki mein.."

she stopped.

**"beta Abhijeet ko uski bhi to haq hey uski beti per..aap khud apne khusiyo se dur jarahe hey.."**

she continued "dekhiye mein kabhie aapko papa to bula paungi per kya mein aapko dad bula sakti hu.."

Abhijeet was keenly looking at her he just nodded..

She murmured "jee thank u" and moved out..her voice trembled..

After she left Abhijeet sighed..Tarika looked at Abhijeet with "tum khush nahi ho?"

Abhijeet leaned back at the back rest "Tarika Daya to khud ko mar k jeeta raha itne din..aj Adhruti ne bhi sikh liya..Adhruti ne khud ki dil ko mar k.."

he closed his eyes with "isse to acha uska gussa tha.."

Tarika tried "sayed wo samajh gayi ho.."

"kya samjhegi Tarika?"

Tarika was silent.. Abhijeet stood up with "mujhe amboli jana hoga Tarika.."

"per Abhijeet..aise.."

"Tarika mujhe thik nahi lag raha hey Adhruti ko yea sab samjhana firse sabse dur jane ki himmat kerna..Daya kahi kuch.."

**Oh Meray Yaar****  
><strong>**Tu Mera Pyar****  
><strong>**Sada Rahay Tu Salamat****  
><strong>**Teri Meri****  
><strong>**Yeh Dosti****  
><strong>**Youn Hi Rahay Ta Qayamat**

he stopped due to a phone ring..it's an urgent call from bureau..

A high profile case is reported and being an ACP he cannot move out of Mumbai till the case got solve..

Abhijeet desperately waiting to move to amboli..

He had already tried Daya's number many times but it continuously switched off

he even had thought of contacting Pravakar but then again what will he answer..

Adhruti has also turned silent..no voice is heard from her..

Two days had passed..but it seems that she has gained the maturity of two years in these two days..

That day Abhijeet came back from duty and found Tarika speaking over phone with someone as "jee jee thank you..hum baat kerke dekhte hey..thank you..ha ha aapne to help hi ki.."

she dscncted the call. Abhijeet seeing her tensed asked "kya hua pareshan lag rahi ho?"

"Adhruti ki clsteacher ka phone tha.."

"achanaq?"

"ha wo Adhruti ko leke bahut tensed hey..cls mey saradin chup si rehti hey jab se amboli se lauti hey,koi baat pucho to jabab nahi dey pati..jaise ki wo kuch suna hi nahi..aj uski dosto ne usse baat kerni ki koshis ki to achanaq ro pari..mujhe lagta hey usse hume baat kerni chaiye.."

"nahi..waise hey kaha wo.."

"apne kamre mey.."

"aj guitar cls tha na uska.."

"gayi nahi..baat to kerni hogi.."

Abhijeet sighed.. "rehno do..mein dekhta hu.."

he moved to Adhruti's room..

She is staring at a magazine in her hand.

Abhijeet came near to her but he strangely can't speak anything he moved out

Tarika looked at his face with "kya hua?"

"pehli baar Tarika iss duty se nafraat ho rahi hey.."

"Abhijeet.."

"ha..Tarika do din ho gaye number switched off meine Pravakar se baat kerne ki bhi sochi per kahu to kya kahu..yea ki meine apni jindegi ko khusal banana ke liye apne bhai ki jindegi tabah ker di...Adhruti ki ankho mey jo sawal hey wo.."

he banged his hand on the table and moved to his room..

.

.

.

.

.

Daya was pacing up and down in the hospital room...

A nurse came in with "are aap ko aaram kerna tha aap aise chal fir kiu rahe hey aur aap ki gher ka yea gherwale ka number.."

Daya cut her off with "mera koi nahi hey..mujhe discharge mil sakta hey mujhe?"

"per sir aap..abhie pure tarah se fit nahi hey.."

"mein apne risk pey discharge lene ko tayar hu.."

the nurse thought fr a moment then said "thik hey mein doctor se baat krti hu"

the nurse left

Daya sat back on the bed "mujhe to yeha se jana cahiye..nahito sayed mein kabhie unki jindegi se dur hi nahi ho paunga..per dil mey kahi aisa lag raha hey jaise ek bar Abhi se mil lu.."

**Yeh Bandhan Rahay Yun Sada****  
><strong>**Yeh Taaqat Teri****  
><strong>**Yeh Quwwat Teri****  
><strong>**Barhay Hai Meri Yeh Dua****  
><strong> 

he laid back "dur jana cahta hu per dil bar bar keh raha hey ek bar Abhi se millu..Abhi jarur try kiya hoga mere ph pey per ph to ph sim ka bhi satyanash hogaya accident mey..sayed Pravakar se baat ki hogi.." a smile crept over his lips "sayed aya bhi hoga..ha mujhe gher jana hoga..ek baar Abhi se milna hey..per kya mein usse milne ki bad ja paunga..?pata nahi per ek bar..uss mission ki bad se kabhie thik se boss se mila bhi nahi..bahut si baat kerna hey yaar tumse..Adhruti ki bachpan ki har kissa sunani thi..bahut se shikayet kerni thi..per waqt ne waqt hi nahi diya..discharge lena hi hoga..Abhi jarur aya hoga milne..wo firse itni asani se dur nahi jane dega mujhe.."

he decided to listen to his heart which is crying fr his buddy..

Abhijeet also once fr at least once wants to meet Daya..but once again the DUTY

**A/n: **


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note:**

**Himani **thank u so much fr this much praise..I don't know whether I really deserve it or not…r u the same himani that's in IF?

**Kkkloveu **Daya ki acCIDent dikhane ka mera bhi irada nahi tha..mein kuch aisa situation lana cahti thi ki wo Abhijeet sir ka phone na receive ker paye pata nahi acCIDent kaise agaya…hehe

**Meine aap dono ke liye iss bar Abhijeet ka kuch dialogues rakh rahi hu..batana kaisa hey..emo kerna cahti thi per sayed hua nahi pura..**

**Kamikaze me **tum bhi? Happy ending?hmmm…ek kaam karo isme happy ending to nahi ho payega per ek os plot dedo as a punishment..sare abhirika fans ko khush kerna hey na?

**Shilpa, rai, bindiyaabhi, guest, fairy, callie, guest, AS Anjaana, naz, priya, guest, ania, navvulu, loveabhi, guest **thank you

**I know u all will be bored by now..just a little patience more..One or two more chap and I will end it by then…sorry to bore u all**

**Story: **

Daya came back to his house...he is somewhere accepting the old call **"kaha they tum itni der?"**

He knows it's impractical to think like this...

"kya ho gaya mujhe itne saal mey adat to daal liya tha meine fir aab yea kya kya soch raha hu mein.."

He entered his home...looked around...just a house...neat and tidy but not peaceful

**Ye dil tanha kyun rahe  
>Kyun hum tukdon mein jiye<strong>

he felt like crying like the days he was treated as a pampered child by his brother

"Abhi aj sach mey bahut kami mehsus ho rahi hey tumhari..tum aye hoge per.."

he restlessly started pacing up and down "kaise pata karu..haan society ki watchman.."

he moved to meet the society watchman

"bhaisaab koi aya tha mere gher mey?"

"nahi to sir kiu koi problem?"

Daya thought fr a moment "Abhi nahi aya..mein bhi na kya pagalpan ker raha hu.."

he said aloud "nahi thik hey sab thik hey"

he was moving back when he meets his next door neighbor..

"arey Daya jee aap kaha they do din..aapko dhund rahe.."

Daya excitedly asked "koi aya tha?"

"ha Pravakar jee aye they..aur aapki do student..kiu koi anewala tha?"

Daya smiled "nahi mera kaun ayega..koi nahi.."

**Tanhaayi bhi mujhse khafaa ho gayi****  
><strong>**Banjaron ne bhi thukra diya****  
><strong> 

he moved back to his house.. "mera sach mey kaun ayega..koi hey hi nahi"

He entered sat on the sofa

"ek waqt tha koi tha nahi..fir waqt ney jindegi se sari sikayet dur ker di..adat ho gayi thi..koi mere intejer krta hey koi mere.." he laughed "fir usi waqt ne uss ek shaqs jisme sari rishte simat gayi thi wo dur ker diya aur achanaq se mujhe mauka diya wo sare karz uterne ka.." he stared at his hands "meine kiya na sab..ek pal bhi yea nahi caha ki wo na laute..per jab wo lauta firse waqt ne khela..sab khatam..man liya tha na mein..fir..Adhruti firse kiu.."

he jerked his head "nahi sayed isse Adhruti ki dil mey jo toofan har waqt chlta tha wo shant ho jaye.." he looked at Adhruti's photo "aj sari duty puri ho gayi..sab.."

he closed his eyes "no problem boss..firse adaat daal lunga..per aab yeaha aur nahi..yeaha ki kahani to khatam..chal Daya boriya bistar gol kar fir se thikana dhundna hey.."

he sighed

**Ehssaan Itna Sa Kar De  
>Mujhe Phir Tanha Sa Kar De<strong>

..

..

..

..

Two weeks had passed..Abhijeet is really impatient..today he returns from bureau and as soon as he enters Tarika started "agaye tum?pls ek bar Adhruti se baat karo.."

Abhijeet looks at her she continues "agle week uska exam hey aur wo na kuch parti hey na thik se khati hey humesha gumsum baithi rehti het..uske teachers bhi.."

Abhijeet cut her with "to kya kerna tha usko?"

Tarika confusingly asked "matlab?"

"uski pass bacha nahi na uski himmat.."

"Abhijeet mujhe pata hey wo dukhi hey per aise..aise kaise chalega..uski samne puri jindegi.."

Abhijeet cut her harshly "larr to rahi thi jindegi se..roj gussa kerti thi nafraat jatati thi..wo gussa use taqat deti thi aur agey barne ki..prove kerne ki that she can b the best..use umid thi uske papa ayega to wo use kehegi ki ha wo ban gayi jaisa wo cahta tha..per nahi uss mahasay ko to tyag kerna tha..tyag diya..pehle ise apna liya itna pyar diya jo sayed mein bhi hota to na dey pata (his tone turns teary) karz utar rahe they janab..fir mein agaya to ek anjan."

Tarika looks at him shockingly

" ha anjaan hi to tha mein uss bachi ke liye..uss anjan saqs ki pass chor chala gaya wo bhi jhut bolke..ek hafte mey ayunga..roj ghanta ginti thi wo..mahine saal barso beet gaye ana to dur ph tak nahi kiya..uss bachi ki masum se dimaag ne man liya mein jimmedar hu..roj khud ko samjhati thi..mujhe iss admi ko harana hey papa ki tarah banna hey..17 saal ki jis umer mey bache apni duniya banati hey tab bhi iski duniya uss ateet mey tha..aur iski khaoyaish puri hui..khush hona cahiye hey na?"

Tarika looked down..her eyes were also teary..

Abhijeet sighed wiped his eyes "per uss shaqs jisko proud kerne ke liye usne itna sab kiya har field mey best prove kiya khud ko..usne to sayed pucha bhi nahi ki beta aap kya kerti ho..usne farz nibhaya.." his voice broke..

**Ek pal mein chain mile hai**

**Ek pal phir hai bechaini**

he took some breaths "samjha diya ki mein koi nahi hu aap jau..nikal jao mere duniya se..lauta diya na hume humari beti..khud tut jayega per mahaan to banna hey na..aur isne to than li hey Daya jaisa banna hey..to ban gayi..aj taq usne sikayet nahi ki isne bhi..khatam ho gayi hey iski taqat Tarika..Daya ki pass kuch nahi tha bachpan mey isliye sayed wo samhal gaya tha per Adhruti ki pass ek umid thi..umid tutne pey bara dard hota hey..bahut.."

he stopped then continued in a whisper "pata hey mujhe uss din Daya ki ankho mey wohi dard dikha hey jo barso pehle ma ki ankho mey tha jab mein ma ko..darr lagta hey..Adhruti ki khamosi se..aur uss ankahi dard se.."

he moved to his room

Tarika silently sat down on the sofa..

She let her tears fall "Daya maaf ker do mujhe maaf ker do..uss din meine Abhijeet ki nishani ki sochi thi..swarthy ban k tumse..na meri duniya basi na tumhari na uss bache ki..tumne wada liya tha jane se pehle ki Adhruti ko har khusi dungi mein..nahi ker payi mein na achi ma ban payi na achi patni na achi saathi..na dost..na ahsaan chuka saki.."

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet entered his room laid down on bed "Daya meine wada kiya tha tujhe jab bhi meri jarurat hogi mein ayunga..per..mujhe pata hey tune mera intejer kiya hoga per..mein nahi aya paya."

**Ek pal phir dost mile **

**Phir ek pal mein sab sehena**

**Taqdeer kya soch rahi hai kisko pata**

He shook his head "tera phone nahi laga fir bahut sochne ki bad meine Pravakar ko bhi phone kiya..per wo bhi apne kaam se Delhi gaya hua hey..tera pata hi nahi chala..aur tere phone aab bhie off..yaar ruth gaya tu firse..ek bar yea case..ise bhi aur waqt nahi mila"

his phone rang..it's a call from his junior..he heard something from other side..his face showed an ultimate relaxment "excellent job..great..sara mamla aj raat hi niptao..mein pahucta hu abhie k abhie..haan"

he dscncted the call

"chal case solve ho gaya..kal araha hu tere pass..bahut baatein kerni hey..bahut..wo har akelapan baatna hey jo tujhe inn saalo mey saha..tujhe teri beti ki har khushi kamiyabi batani hey..bas aj raat"

he left to solve the case

.

Next morning he was getting ready to move when Adhruti knocked on the door and entered with "mujhe kuch baat kerni thi apse"

she although had taken permission to call him dad used to avoid it..Abhijeet had noticed that well, he replied "hmm kya baat hey.."

Adhruti saw him ready so said "aap bureau jarahe hey?fir hum shaam ko.."

"bureau nahi mein amboli jaraha hu"

Adhruti looked down and murmured "koi fayda nahi hoga"

Abhijeet can hear it well so asked "kiu?"

Adhruti shook her head "nahi kuch nahi.."

she turned to go but stopped with "aap kehne kya ayi thi?"

"wo mein.." she looked around Tarika entered the room Adhruti took some deep breaths "mein iss saal drop dena cahti hu.."

Tarika immediately cut her with "kya bol rahi ho aap?12th ka exam majaq hey kya jo"

"Tarika pls..ha beta aap puri baat boliye"

"mein agle saal dena cahti hu exam wo bhi iss scul se nahi..ager ho sake to mein kisi boarding mey.."

Abhijeet sighed "aap iss bar ager exam de bhi dey to aap ka result..khair iss beech session mey kahi pey admit hona to mushkil hey mein dekhta hu..aur Tarika pls iss bareme frce mat kerna.."

Adhruti nodded with "thanks" and was about to move out..

Abhijeet stopped her with "beta,aap chalogi mere saath amboli?"

Adhruti's eyes immediately filled with tears "nahi..mujhe unse nahi milna bilkul nahi" she moved out..

Abhijeet took a deep breath and then jerked his head turned to Tarika "fiqar mat karo..aj taq sab kuch to thopte aye hey hum ekbar man ki ker lene do..wo aise haalat mey exam de bhi nahi payegi.."

he moved out..

.

.

.

He reached the place but found a big lock on the door...and a notice as TO LET

He was staring at the door when the society watchman called him as "sir aap gher dekhne aye hey?"

Abhijeet turned to him then managed with "yea gher ki malik.."

"Pravakar saab?wo to yeaha rehte nahi..yeaha ek kiraydar rehta tha jinhone chor diya to aab Pravakar saab gher bechna cahte hey.."

"kirayedar?"

"ha sir per aap.."

Abhijeet shook his head "mujhe us kirayadar se milna hey"

"per wo to 9din pehle hi chale gaye.."

"kaha?"

"jee mujhe to nahi malum..sayed Pravakar saab ko malum ho.."

"Pravakar ka gher kaha hey?"

"jee wo to thik se mujhe.."

Abhijeet moved away get in his car and directly called Pravakar

"mujhe aapse ek help cahiye"

"jee sir please.."

"Daya kaha gaya hey aapko.."

he realized what he is speaking

"mera matlab meri beti ne kaha tha na family frnd..to actually hume pata chala hey ki wo sach mey humare ek purane dost hey to meine aapko call kiya tha na unse baat kerne ke liye yaad hey na aapko?"

"ha sir tab mein delhi mey tha.."

"ha aj wo ek case ki sinsile mey amboli aya tha to socha mil liya jaye to bas wo aab kaha hey yea.."

"yea to mein bhi nahi janta sir..delhi se laut k pata chala usne gher ki chabi ek mahine ka kiraya meri patni ko handover ker diya aur tab se koi cntct bhi nahi kiya phone bhi to off hey.."

"aapki patni ne pucha nahi wo kaha jaraha hey?"

"jee usne bataya jis bajase yeaha aya tha wo bajah aab nahi hey to jana parega..sir aksar uske batein samjh nahi ati thi to isliye dhyan.."

"kaisa dost hey aap?aap ko khayal bhi.."

he stopped cut the call and threw the phone to the backseat.

"mein kya kehraha hu..mein kaha dosti ka farz nibha paya.."

he strted the car..

"firse kho gaya Daya?itni bari duniya mein kaise dhundu mein tujhe..firse..ajeeb hey na jis CID ki duty se humari jindegi thi usi duty ne sab cheen liya humse..sab.."

**dard ka samundar hey..**

**Haan yea mere ander hey**

**chain le jaye yea leher..**

He didn't felt the energy to drive back to Mumbai..but he continued

"kya kahunga mein Adhruti se ki meine firse..kya kahunga mein iss duniya se ki dekho jinki dosti ki kabhie misal diya jata tha wo dosti kitni kachi hey..aj bhi jab humare purane team members mey se kisi se milta hu bas ek sawal kerta hu ki Daya ne kabhie cntct kiya..per nahi jo khud kho jana cahe use koi dhund nahi pata koi nahi..mein dawa kerta tha na ki tu cahke bhi mujse chup nahi payega kabhie..kahi bhi ho tu mein dhund lunga tujhe..jhut hey sab jhut..sab kehte hey mein wada nahi torta..per nahi rakh paya na mein apna wada..nahi rakh paya"

he can hear his phone ringer but was not in a mood to attend it so bent back and tried to switch it off..

It's a call from his junior..

He cut the call about to switch off..

**"boss iss CID se to humari jindegi hey.." **

"ha Daya aur isine khel diya na"

**"Abhijeet mujhe pata hey Daya ki aise chale jane ki bad tum duty rejoin nahi kerna cahte ho per pls..mere liye..bahut akela ho gaya hu mein inn barso mey..tum aab samhal lo duty taki mere retirement ki bad bhi mujhe bharosa rahe ki koi hey..kabhie personal mamlo ko duty pey havi mat hone dena Abhijeet kabhie bhi nahi"**

Abhijeet sighed "jee sir.."

he took some deep breaths turned himself to the ACP mode and called back with a sigh "pata nahi jab milna tha hi nahi to firse ek bar umid kiu jagaya.."

**A/n: **

**Kaisa hey? Review kar ke bata do jaldi se**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note:**

**Subhsresaha **le tera idea ko include ker diya

**Honey **Adhruti ne serf Daya ki kehne pey Abhijeet ko mana hey..yea man ne ki koshish ki hey

**Duo angel , naz , A S anjaana , Himani , rai , guest , ania, priya , divanims , kamikaze Me, loveabhi **thank u

**Khushi Mehta **meri age to 21 hey, diploma engineer hu mein.. Aur aap?

**Navvulu **Tarika ko realize bahut pehle hua per kahi na kahi wo bhi majbur thi, and khud ko uss jagah socho to dekhogi har waqt tab k tab kuch keh pana aasan nahi hota… and u didn't hurt me at all

**Story: **

Two months passed..Nothing is the same now…

Adhruti has already moved to hostel, she is now not interested to come back home even in holidays...

Abhijeet had tried every means to find Daya but no… "koi ager apni marji se apno se chupna cahe to koi dhund nahi pata hey use.."

One week after Abhijeet had came back from amboli a letter arrived for them

Adhruti,

Aapka birthday hey kuch din mey…mein wish nahi ker paunga..per mere best wishes humesha aapki saath hey..aapko nahi pata apne mujhe kitni bari khusi de diya meri baat man k..thank u beta

Aapko pata hey aapko gussa virasat mey mila hey..aur dimaag bhi,inn dono ko na sahi se istemal karo..khud ke liye yea kisi ke liye rishto ke liye nafrat rakhogi na to duniya ki har Khushi har hasi aapki muthi se rait ki tarah niqal jayegi..aap khud ko nadnasib samjhti ho,jara unke bareme to socho jinhe rishte milte hi nahi..ek rishta cheen jane per aapko dusra rishta to mila?per jin logo ko chin jane ki bad naya kuch milta nahi? Fir aap lucky hui na?

Aap mujhe kabhie miss nahi kerna..thik hey?kiuki mera pyar best wishes sb aapke pass hi hey sayed kisi aur rup mey..samajh rahi ho na aap?

Dil se parai kerna aur ek acha insaan banna..taaki jab koi kahe ki yea Adhruti ke papa hey to garv ho itna garv ki duniya ki sari Khushi usse choti lage..

Take care beta

Adhruti read the letter two three times then silently handed it back to Abhijeet and asked "hostel kab jana hey?"

Abhijeet didn't once protest about this boarding school..somewhere Tarika was bit tensed but the both knew she needs time to mingle,not with them but at least with her life…

Now Abhijeet is totally engaged in his duty, he never finds time fr his own…actually he never want time…

Tarika is also busy with her patients… now she serves people..not the dead bodies

Abhijeet had also received a letter on the same day as Adhruti..

May be it's the last message of his brother.

Abhi,

Boss Adhruti ko thora waqt do..wo ghul mil jayegi..aur use apne pyar ke ahsas to karao..

Har koi thori na tumhari daant ko amrit samajh lega?bachi hey na wo..thora narmi bhi dikha do…angry man..ko sula do..

**"****aab mujhe gussa ata hi nahi yaar"**

Pata hey yaar mujhe kahi na kahi lag raha tha tum wapas ayoge..ek bar milne..mein khud hi dur hona cahta tha aur khud hi yea bhi cahta tha?ajeeb hey..

Kya karu jindegi hi ajeeb ban gayi..

**"****mein gaya tha per har bar ki tarah iss bar bhi bahut der ker di…ma ko acceopt kerne mey der ker k unhe kho diya,Adhruti ki pass ane mey der ker k use kabhie apna na bana paya aab iss bar fir se der ker di"**

Khair choro osab…mein fir se kiu chala aya woha se yea puchne ki soch rahe ho na tum? Yaar mujhe dur jana hey bahut dur..kisse pata nahi sayed khud se..socha tha yea sab tumhe nahi likhunga per likhne baitha to socha sab bata du..sab..

Tum soch rahe ho na ki itna thak chukka tha mein to saalo pehle jab sab chor ke chala aya tabhie kiu kisi aese jagah nahi gaya jaha kabhie milna ho hi na paye?

Boss kahi na kahi har pal mujhe intejar tha..tumhe pata hey mein kabhie kabhie Mumbai jane ki bhi soch leta tha…

**"****to ek bar ajata…swarthy ban gaya tha mein..per tere jane ki bad se bahut miss kiya tha tujhe tab ek bar ajata"**

Tum kabhie yea nahi samjhna ki tumne ek bhai ki farz nibhane me koi kami rakh di..yea sab bilkul khayal bhi na aye to behtar hey tumhare liye

Jindegi mey,waqt aur haalat…yea na do naye qisam ki axis hey..jinke uper depend kerke yea jindegi chlti hey…ha yaar..dosh kisika nahi tha..bas yea jindegi ki dastan hi kuch ajeeb hey…

Tum aj taq sare duty bahut achese nibhaye ho…agey bhi nibhana..duty pey gussa mat ho jana..

**"****duty se kaise gussa ho sakta hu..tune bahut mehnat kit hi iss duty se mujhe milane k liye"**

Apna bhi bahut khyal rakhna ACP sahib..

Haa yaar mujhe bahut Khushi hey tum ACP ban gaye..jab suna na pehli bar mujhe to samajh nahi araha tha kya karu…itna khush hua na mein..

**"****ek baar baat hi ker leta humne to milke khusiya celebrate kerne ki sochi thi na"**

Mujhe to sab khabar pata lagti thi,ACP sir ka demise..uss din bahut dil ker aha tha ek bar ajau Mumbai..

**"****ajata na,uss waqt bahut yaad arahe thi teri..ACP sir bhi akhri waqt mey ek bar aapne chote bête se milna cahte they mujhe bahut jarurat thi yaar"**

aab to team bhi bikher gaye hey..sab kaise hey?kisiko yaad bhi hey unke Daya sir?yaad na rahe to hi behtar..yaadein bekar mey rulati hey…

**"****sab yaad kerte hey tujhe per mujhse koi kehta nahi..sab ko kya lagta hey men khush hu tere bina? mein bhi kisi se kuch nahi kehta 11 saal tera naam bhi nahi liya kisi ke samne..Yaadein sach mey rulati hey per yaad hi to ek aesi cheez hey jo hume dukh mey bhi hasa deti hey"**

Boss Adhruti kya banna cahti hey?pata nahi per ager wo forces mey ana cahe na to mana mat kerna pls yaar…arey job hi ho..isi ki bajase tumhe bhai mila tha mujhe family hey na?khatra to hey per use kerne dena dil ki..pls..

**"****ha wo to teri jaisi banna cahti hey..mein bilkul nahi rokunga bilkul bhi nahi"**

Acha aab bas kerta hu nahi to khatam hi nahi ker paunga kabhie..

**"****khatam ker kiu raha hey sab kuch?"**

Abhi,khayal rakhna aapna…aur yea mat sochna ki tumhe to meri khabar bhi nahi milegi..meri bareme jane ke liye tumhe thora hi koi technology cahiye…mar bhi jau to tum samajh jaoge,dekhna…

**"****samajh k kya fayda?pass to nahi ja paunga..aur akele marne ki mat sochna bilkul bhi..jindegi mey saath saath khusi aur gam batne ki irada to pura na ho paya uper to saath mey jane ki wada nibhana.."**

Boss miss u..

Daya

**"****miss you too Daya"**

Abhijeet was lost in these thoughts reading the letter once more

He by now had learnt all the words by heart, so many times he had read this letter but still every time he get spare time he reads this once more..

He came back to present with the call of Tarika as "Abhijeet HQ se call hey"

He got up and moved to the phone…

After finishing the call he turned to Tarika with "packing ker dena.."

"kaha jarahe ho?"

"ek secret meeting hey undercover agent's ki saath…fir sayed ek mission mey bhi.."

"per tum mission mey.."

"kiu ACP hu isliye? (he smiled) isme higher officials ko hi jane ki orders mili hey…"

"koi khatrey.."

"ha Tarika khatra to hey..per utna bhi nahi ki ghabrana pare.."

He looked at Tarika with assurance who nodded "kab jana hey?"

"aj raat.."

"Adhruti se ek baar.."

"nahi bas kuch hi din to hue wo gayi hey…ek mahina serf..aab use shanti se rehno do use.."

He moved out of the room

Tarika sighed "pata nahi iss mission ka sun ke hi dil kiu baithe jara ha hey.."

She shook her head and moved to pack the things

**A/n: **it's a filler kind of chapter not much good..I know but it's important..

**Kaisa hey? Review kar ke bata do jaldi se**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:**

**Duo angel , loveabhi , subhsresaha , Dayadiva, fairy, guest, Khushi Mehta , priya , guest , YRSTMP , naz , naina malik , AS anjaana , navvulu **thank you

**Honey **sukun dfrnt types ki hoti hey hey na beta?

One month has already passed after Abhijeet had gone fr the mission...

Neither his nor the other officials had contacted anyone after that...

Each day the tension meter in Tarika is increasing dangerously...

She was feeling highly restless she was just shuffling the TV channels when the phone rang

"am I speaking with Mrs. Tarika Abhijeet?"

"jee aap.."

"mam we are calling from headquarters..actually all the gprs contact with Mr. Abhijeet and his team has failed..and moreover our back up team is also totally blank about their current position..mam I'm sorry to say but we should be ready fr the worst..hello mam.."

Tarika felt a shiver in her body.. "koi..koi bhi news mile to aaplog..mu..jhe..inform.."

"jee jarur..thank u mam"

the call got cut..

Tarika was standing there like a statue still with the receiver in her hand..

After long she gained back her senses with one name as "Adhruti.."

she kept back the receiver and moved back to her room..

She drank a glass of water and was waiting fr Adhruti's call

she was supposed to call today..

The phone rang..

She picked up the receiver.. "hello mamma.."

after long she heard the happy voice of her daughter, she continued "mein select ho gayi hu uss competition ke liye..mumma?"

Tarika felt no she is not alone someone is there fr her she broke down "Adhruti beta aapke dad.."

Adhruti felt something very wrong "kya hua unhe?"

"aap ajao beta pls.."

Adhruti felt some words around her

**"aapse Abhijeet bahut pyar kerte hey beta.."**

**"jab tak aap ka dil na kare aapko gher ane ki jarurat nahi..aap apne marji se jio"**

**"beta aapko jabardasti mujhe dad kehne ki jarurat nahi hey"**

"ha mumma mein arahi hu.."

she first time felt her responsibilities as a daughter

.

.

.

"per mamma kaha gaye they saath mey kaun tha kuch to pata hoga na aapko?"

"nahi beta inn logo ki secret mission mey aksar yea sab cheez a.."

Adhruti is pacing up and down in the hall Tarika sitting on the sofa..

"to wo log aise kaise bol diya ki they can't do anything now?"

"beta do team gayi thi to ager iss team ki missing ko leke jyada halchal hui thi dusre team per khatra.."

Adhruti stamps her foot..

"unke informer wagera ko kuch pata hoga?"

"per.."

"wo diary likhte they?"

"ha beta per aap.."

"mein sare information leke Rajat uncle Freddy uncle ki saath meet karungi..sayed wo log kuch.."

Tarika found a glimpse of hope..she was so overwhelmed with scare that she cannot find any way out..

But this girl..an ideal daughter of Abhijeet..calm in front of tension..sharp shine

**"dekhna Tarika yea na bari hoke bilkul Abhi pey jayegi.."**

"mumma.."

"haa.. Haan beta.."

"chaliye aap unke almirah wagera dekhiye mein study room.."

Tarika nodded..

Adhruti was looking in his diaries and all when a diary fall down from the rack..

She picked it up and turned the pages

"Adhruti aj bhi raat ko neend mey ro rahi thi..Daya ko yaad ker rahi hogi.."

she shook her head turned the pages

"aj Daya ka birthday hey..Adhruti ko to yaad nahi..aur Tarika ne baat badal di..pata nahi use khud bhi yaad hoga yea..hoga bhi to kya…jaha bhi hoga akela hi.."

Adhruti remembered

**"papa ne to aapke liye itne ahsan ker diya aapko to wo yaad bhi nahi ata hey na?"**

a tear rolled down her cheeks she turned the page

"Tarika aj humara marriage anniversary hey..yea khushi ki din ho sakta tha per kabhie kabhie mujhe iss din pey bahut gussa ata hey"

a voice came out of Adhruti's throat "nahi yea aap.."

she turned over same pages together

"Adhruti kabhie gift nahi legi mujse..uske liye bachpan mey doll laya tha usne keh diya mein serf papa se gift leta hu..bilkul apne papa pey hi gayi hey..tab se uske liye jo bhi kuch kharid ta hu uss cupboard mey hi.."

Adhruti looked up towards the cupboard..

She searched fr the keys and opened the cupboard..

Dolls,teddy's..books..show pieces, cards..

And a beautiful shadi ka jora..

**Kise poochu..  
>Hai aisa kyu?<br>Bejubaan saa ye jahaan hai  
><strong>

She touched the jora and looked back at the diary

"humara duty pata nahi kal rahunga bhi yea nahi..har baap ki tarah meine bhi beti ki shaadi tak soch rakha hey..ek shaadi ki jore kharid ke rakha hey meine use pehen k meri pari duniya ki sabse sundar dulhan lagegi.."

Adhruti rubbed her hand over the jora..

There were many unpost letters..

Sharing his promotion..getting an award..some tough cases..his doubts about the cases..his small success

He had thought of sharing all this with his bhai but..

Adhruti touched all those letters

**Khushi ke pal  
>Kahaan dhoondu?<br>Benishaan sa waqt bhi yahaan hai  
><strong>

she looked back to the diary and flickered the pages

"Tarika ko kya jarurat thi Adhruti ko birthday celebrate ki baat kerne ki..firse dukhi ker diya use..wo to apne janm ko hi kosti hey.."

Adhruti nodded

"ha mere hi karan to aap sab ki life.."

she turned the pages

"nahi Tarika cahe jo bhi kahe Adhruti forces join kerna cahegi to wohi hoga..ha darr to mujhe bhi hey per Daya ko bhi to haq hey uske beti ko leke koi sapna dekhne ki..wo to humesha kehta tha uski beti beta jo bhi hoga use wo force mey hi vejega..mujse shooting sikhayega khud darwaja torna.."

the diary fall down from her numb hand and she too sat down on the floor with a thud..

**Jaane kitne labon pe gile hain  
>Zindagi se kayi faasle hain<strong>

Tarika who was coming to the room heard the voice and came in hurriedly..

"Adhruti beta..kya hua.."

"mummmaaaa" she was crying bitterly..

Tarika had never seen her crying like this after Daya had left years ago..she sat near her and wrapped her "kya hua beta aap.."

Adhruti pointed towards the cupboard..

Tarika went near the cupboard

a sari..

**"Abhijeet pls mujhe kuch nahi cahiye tum kuch mat lana"**

a large size card..some old cds..

Once she had asked fr all this..he couldnt give..

Later he brought but again he couldnt give..

The old albums..they had decided to wipe away all the memories from Adhruti..he was securing all this like precious things

Tarika hugged Adhruti and silently patted her back

"Abhijeet ajao ek bar..tum hi to kehte they na tum der ker dete ho humesha..iss bar der mat karo..tumhari beti pehli bar tumhe yaad ker rahi hey"

Adhruti mumbled "mumma mein bahut buri hu na?kisika pyar nahi samajh payi..mein bahut.."

"na beta bilkul nahi aap bahut ache ho beta.."

"mumma aapko yaad hey aapko?yaad hey aapne kaha tha mein kabhie dil se bulati hi nahi hu.."

**"aap nahi dinner karogi?"**

**"nahi wo Abhijeet aab taq laute nahi.."**

**"wo mera matlab dad.."**

**Abhijeet entered home with "aapko jabardasti mujhe dad bulane ki jarurat nahi hey take ur time.." he moved back to her room**

**Adhruti was looking down Tarika said "aap kabhie dil se aj taq unhe bulaya nahi..jis din dil se pukarenge wo samajh jayenge"**

Tarika nodded..

"aj aj mein dil se pukar rahi hu na..dad sun rahe hey na mumma?"

Tarika just managed to nod..Adhruti like a small child hide her face in Tarika's chest "papa ne bhi nahi sune dad bhi nahi sunenge?"

Tarika really didnt have any answer fr that..

After some moments Adhruti separated "nahi mumma dad ko ana hi hoga..mujhe unse maafi magni hey.."

she stood up searched every possibilities grabbed whatever came to hand and moved out to meet Rajat and Freddy..

.

.

.

"mumma kisike pass koi jabab nahi"

Tarika had expected this..she closed her eyes and composed herself..she had to stay strong fr this girl..already she had enough now no more..she can't let her suffer more..

Adhruti continued "mumma mujhe yea to nahi pata ki mein kabhie dad ko mil bhi paungi yea nahi..per dad ka papa ke wo sare adhura kaam jarur pura karungi.."

Tarika looked at her..Adhruti was looking at the duo photograph on the wall

"mujhe bhi inhi ki jaise uss jurm ko saaf kerna hey jo najane aise hi kitne gher se unka chaya chin leti hey..aap mujhe suport karogi na mumma?"

Tarika looked at the photo "ha Abhijeet mein darti thi..per aab nahi..duniya sochegi kaisi ma hey..jiske pati kho gaya iss duty ki chakkar mey jisne jindegi ki sabse keemti waqt khoya issi ki chalte fir bhi..ha fir bhi..kiuki isi duty se mujhe tum mile they..tumhe aisa dost mila tha..ek aisa family.."

she came back from her thoughts with Adhruti's voice "mumma? Aap doge na?"

"ha beta..hum denge aap ki saath"

**Fir bhi rukti nahi ek talaash**

**Jo hey jindegi…**

**Aapni aapni samman ki apni adhikar ki**

.

.

.

Six years passed...

A young girl of about 23years ranged the doorbell of the house with nameplate **ACP Abhijeet Shrivastav**

Tarika opened the door a girl in full police uniform is standing at the door with her back towards Tarika

Tarika smiled a bit then said in a serious tone "jee madam kahiye..?"

The girl turned

"Mumma.." she made Tarika take a round grabbing her arms

"aarey bas bas..waise aap to kal ane wali thi na?"

Adhruti entered "ha aj hi result out ho gaya to agayi.."

she made her way directly to the study..

Tarika stopped at the study door..

Adhruti looked at the photo "aab aap dono be jhijak garv kerna start ker dijiye inspector Adhruti Shrivastav per..aur jaha kahi bhi ho jaldi se ashirvad bhi de dijiye..kal se duty jo join kerni hey.."

she was standing there silently when Tarika patted her back..

She didnt turn but continued "mumma aapko pata hey kabhie kabhie mujhe lagta hey yea dono ek saath hey..dad dhund paye hey papa ko aur jo adhruri dosti ki dastan baki reh gayi hey na use pura ker rahe hey dono..kabhie laut ayenge..ek saath.."

Tarika nodded with teary eyes..

Adhruti hugged her tightly..

Days passed months passed..they are not back but their glimpse is back..

That sweet smile lighting the environment is there on Adhruti's lips.

Her one slap makes the criminal's teeth rattle..

Everyone is in tight tension she whistles a pop and come up with a full proof plan..sharp shine she is

A perfect shooter..

Whenever angry no one is able to meet her eyes the fiery gaze..

The old officers used to tell her as a perfect combination of "Abhijeet sir and Daya sir"

she also hides tears..she also smiles fr other..

Now she had accepted her father..

Tarika is still standing strong "Abhijeet tum sahi kehte they kayi bar jab sab humare samne hota hey hum samajh nahi pate apne hi dil ko..duriya kabhie kabhie bahut kuch samjha jati hey..tum cahte they na kabhie tumhari beti ko wohi guilt mehsus na ho jo tumhe majhi ko leke hota tha nahi hoga..mein use kamjor parne hi nahi dungi.."

**Kya hey jeeban kaun bataye..Jaisa jiske samajh mey aye..**

**Gyani baith k pustak bache**..**Agyani hi aarth bataye..**

**Neele asmaan pey dosh na dhar..Yea to bas ek bahana hey..**

**Har uljhan ki cahurahe per..**

**Dil se puch kaha jana hey..**

* * *

><p><em>This finishes the story and now I want feedbacks..<em>

_I have lost many readers reviewers have became less but pls people u tell me overall hw's this as a story..not as a story with CID characters..I know it's not fit as fan fiction..but just as writing..as a concept hw it is?_

_Review frankly _

_promise..I will not mind any bad review_


End file.
